


[SA]好男孩

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki, sa - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	[SA]好男孩

[SA]好男孩

A

他是个好男孩。  
学校里的人都这么说。

“相叶吗，那是个安静的好孩子。”  
他的老师们总是在相叶和他们擦肩而过之后这么说。  
“相叶？他是我们篮球社的王牌。”  
篮球社的社长洋洋得意地，看着在球场上飞跑运球，利落地投篮的少年这么说。  
“雅纪君长得真好看。”  
他弟弟的同班女生常常这样，透过窗子看着高年级的对面楼，那里有相叶雅纪和一些更勇敢的女孩，她们将自己的心和迷恋放进各式各样的漂亮信封里，然后递给相叶雅纪。

“请你收下。”  
相叶雅纪从不会拒绝。  
他微笑着，带着一点羞涩，脸颊红着，认真礼貌地接过那些情书。  
“谢谢你，我非常开心。”  
他的声音也是安静的，带着一点变声期特有的沙哑。  
“请给我一点时间认真地答复你。”  
他的眼睛友善温柔。  
被这样平和熨帖地对待，就算结果上没有任何人得到肯定的答案，也没有任何人恨他。  
相叶雅纪不是最亮眼的学生，他身上有种朴素又普通的优秀，朴素又普通的帅气，和朴素又普通的善良，加起来就是没人比得上的亲近感和吸引力。

“装模作样，娘娘腔。”  
坐在窗边的少年面无表情，拿着画笔，在画布上面抹上各种浓烈又对比强烈的颜色。  
他耳朵上的耳钉和制服白衬衫下端扣子散开而露出来的闪亮脐环静静地相映。  
他身边有另一个少年，圆圆的面包脸，在看向身边人时露出苦恼的表情。  
隔壁的活动室里，听得到美术社的女生们此起彼伏的请求。

“相叶君，麻烦将你的刘海往侧边拢一拢。”  
“相叶君，校服外套不需要，请只穿着衬衫就好。”  
“相叶君坐到教室中间吧，反正现在也已经多出两个位置了。”  
然后是一阵椅子和画架被搬动的声音，和相叶有些无措的回答。  
“啊，好……但是不要紧吗？”  
少年听见自己的姓氏被那个人说出来。  
“好像很生气地离开了呢，樱井君和大野社长。”

“啧。”  
他颇为不耐烦地丢了画笔进水桶，大野智轻轻地叹一口气。  
“为什么，要把我也从教室里拖出来呢，翔君。”  
大野智慢吞吞地问道。  
“相叶可是里美酱好不容易趁着篮球部不用部活逮过来的人体模特。”

“他看起来那么瘦，有什么好画的。”  
樱井翔回答说，不屑地撇过头表示绝不妥协。  
“她们那些女生，不过就是看着他的脸好看会打球，就一个个都喜欢他。”  
说着说着，少年樱井的脸上有了更深的阴霾。他突然转头，盯着大野智。  
“你是我朋友吧？智君，我一个人突然走掉会显得很无理取闹，所以才拉你一起出来了。”  
大野智默默地不说话。  
一看到人体模特进门就二话不说扛起画架拉着朋友走人这件事情，本身就很无理取闹。

“所以是因为那个吧？”  
大野智问。  
“翔君喜欢的那个交换生，在临走之前去要了相叶君的纽扣。”  
樱井翔脸色一变，明显地咬了咬牙，最终还是没撑住，露出沮丧郁郁的表情。

“反正我不喜欢他，他看起来……就是不招人喜欢。”  
樱井翔说，一字一句硬邦邦地，像是冻硬了的鱼。  
大野智只好不再说话，他知道自己劝不动。  
于是他只好继续在画布上描绘他看不到的景色，然后看着樱井翔用颜料摧残每一张白纸。

少年的情绪就是这样，激烈极端，一只异域的蝴蝶扇动翅膀，就会卷起暴风雨。  
大野智其实觉得隔壁的相叶有点无辜。  
但那种什么都没做却得到了他人想要的东西还一无所知的无辜，在樱井眼里或许又有点可恨。

樱井翔勉强算是个好男孩。  
这话的意思是，虽然非常优秀，也非常叫人头疼。  
成绩毫无疑问地名列前茅，长相也毫无疑问地清爽帅气，钢琴和英语都很上手，是学校举办活动时候经常致辞和表演的门面。  
那些时候樱井翔都很配合地耐心礼貌，换取他同时可以不受约束地张扬叛逆，锐利直白，当个不受束缚的标新立异的男孩。  
他觉得自己很酷，也为收到情书而在心底沾沾自喜，虽然表面总是很平静。  
直到他发现自己暗暗抱有好感的异国女生即将转学回国，得到表白的不是自己，而是一个他几乎没听过名字的相叶雅纪。  
樱井翔觉得有点难以接受。  
从那时起他才开始注意这个已经和自己同校了两年的叫相叶的人，然后发觉了更多难以接受的事实。  
无论是口碑还是人气，相叶雅纪都莫名其妙地比他高出一截。

相叶君很温柔，看起来比翔君好接近。  
相叶君很努力，和前辈一样。  
相叶君是个好男孩，虽然也不是说樱井君你不好……

樱井翔当然不是个坏男孩，但是这些话让他的骄傲受到了打击。  
少年时期，自尊受挫往往就会导致愤怒。  
他理所当然地对相叶雅纪生气，哪怕在相叶眼里，他们或许互不相识，是陌生人中的陌生人。

樱井翔盯着画纸，依旧不可避免地听着隔壁教室里相叶雅纪和女生们的交谈。  
今天上了什么课，中午吃了什么样的便当，最好的朋友今天游戏通关了很高兴。  
完全不是什么帅气的话题，根本没有自己懂得多。  
樱井翔很觉得自己没有必要听，却又拗不过想不通，堵着一口气听下去。  
不时响起的还有奇异的笑声，一旦听到就很难忘记的，本身就让人想笑的，相叶雅纪的笑声。  
还是不明白。

到底哪里可爱。  
他用刷子刷出一个瓜子形状的脸。  
到底哪里有趣。  
他在那张脸上圈出两个椭圆，用黑色颜料全部填满，不留一点眼白，像是外星人。  
刷刷刷，用棕褐色的颜料刷出头发。  
张牙舞爪。  
然后身体是几根线，是精简到了极致的火柴人。  
樱井翔盯着看了一会儿，满意地笑起来。  
他在小人的脸上添了一个菱形当做嘴巴，告诉自己这只是艺术夸张，毫无曲解对方外貌的恶意。

他画得太入神，没注意到大野智出去清洗画具离开了教室，而隔壁房间已经变得很安静。  
“那个……”  
有个声音在他背后响起，樱井翔吓得大叫了一声，手里沾着红色颜料的画笔直接飞出去，砸到了对方的白衬衫上。  
一道蜿蜒的深红。  
面前的人低着头，似乎也吓了一跳，视线慢慢上移对上樱井翔的眼睛时，还有一点残留的惊吓和搞不清楚状况的茫然。

樱井翔看着相叶雅纪，相叶雅纪看着樱井翔。  
“你——”  
第一反应是想要道歉，但是看到夺走暗恋女生的爱慕的家伙就站在自己面前，雄性的竞争本能和后天的教养骤然开始拉锯，樱井翔竟然无法顺畅地说出对不起。  
反而是相叶雅纪先说了出来。  
“抱歉，你是樱井君吧？”  
他露出一个灿烂的笑容，看着樱井翔，毫不在意地用手抹一抹身上的红色，结果弄得更加乱七八糟。  
“我刚刚有敲门，不过好像还是吓到你了。”  
相叶雅纪的态度小心翼翼，手不自觉蹭着他自己的侧脸鼻尖，带上一道道的红色。樱井翔冷眼看他，意识到面前的或许是个很怕生的人。  
和自己说话的此刻，正紧张得要命。

真是没用。  
他盯着那个人清秀得像女孩子，但此刻和花脸猫别无二致的脸想。  
但是既然相叶雅纪都已经道歉了，樱井翔不会没风度。  
“没什么。”  
他清了清嗓子，别过头去。  
然后他继续用笔描火柴小人，不打算再理相叶。  
而相叶也就不说话地站在他身后，好一阵子，才讷讷开口。

“这个人是我吗？”  
樱井翔的手停下来。  
他有点讶异地转过头去，那人用和方才一模一样的灿烂笑容迎接他的目光。  
“我觉得有点像。”

樱井翔哼了一声。  
“我没有那么无聊画你，你弄错了。”  
他不知道为什么就想要这样说，让相叶尴尬也好，沮丧也好，或者单纯他只是想激怒相叶，然而听到这句话的相叶雅纪，笑容也只是凝滞了一瞬间。  
“是吗。”  
他点点头。  
樱井翔觉得很烦躁，他不知道相叶雅纪为什么要过来，为什么要问他的画，为什么要笑得像是他们是好朋友，如果相叶也生气多好，那样他们可以打一架，樱井翔心底的愤怒和暴躁就不会像现在这样，因为好像打在棉花上而格外无力又无法消散。  
“你还有什么事吗？相叶君。”  
樱井翔问道，相叶雅纪盯着他，踟蹰半晌，刚刚张开嘴，身后便再次响起推开门的声音。  
相叶和樱井同时回头，大野智和美术部的里美正各自拎着小桶站在那里，看到相叶，里美手里的桶子摔到地上，画笔滚了一地。

“樱井君……你干了什么？”  
她三两步跑过来，将相叶雅纪一把拽到自己旁边。  
“就……就算你讨厌相叶君，也不能打他啊？”  
她回头看着相叶雅纪脸上的红痕。  
“没事吧，爱拔酱？”  
“那个……不是……”  
“我没打他。”

大野智慢慢地踱过来，看着沉默了的相叶雅纪和骤然被激怒，瞪着里美的樱井翔，站到了他们的中间。  
“我说了我没打他，那是他自己蹭上的颜料。”  
“为什么他身上会有颜料？”  
“翔君……”  
“那是因为他突然出现吓了我，害得我笔都掉了。”

樱井翔回答，丢出事实。  
他盯着相叶雅纪，语气冷硬。  
“不信你自己问他。”  
他嘴角轻轻扯了扯。  
“居然要女生出头，相叶君还挺厉害的。”  
里美还想说些什么，却被轻轻抓住手臂阻止了。

“真抱歉呀，里美酱，就是樱井君说的那样。”  
相叶雅纪抬起头来，望向樱井翔。他的声调依旧是那么温和的，带着歉意。  
少年站在夕阳里，歪过头轻轻在少女的耳边说话。  
“让你担心了，差不多快要闭校了，我们先走吧？”

他往门口走了几步，又转过身，看着樱井翔。  
“虽然想要好好自我介绍，但是你应该已经知道了。”  
他平淡地望着樱井翔。  
“我叫相叶雅纪，今天打扰了你非常抱歉，樱井君。”  
他微笑的神态也很平静坦然，真的带着歉意，诚恳却又毫无畏缩的姿态，完全没有被樱井翔的冷言冷语刺伤。  
“那么再见。”  
他转身潇洒利落地离去，大野智默默地卷起画纸，樱井翔看着相叶雅纪消失的方向。

“智。”  
他突然开口。  
“我讨厌相叶雅纪。”  
他说。

胸口像是堵了一团快要燃起来的棉花球，又恼火又无能为力。他今天看起来一直在赢，相叶雅纪一直在道歉，但是实际上他一点都没有赢，相叶雅纪道了歉，什么都没有失去，他没有反唇相讥，没有被他激怒。  
樱井翔觉得自己这一回是输了。  
而且输得有点丢人，有点好像他是个小心眼的家伙。

“我觉得相叶君是个好孩子，他进来的时候我还没走远，相叶君的确敲门了，是我让他进来的。”  
大野智温和地说。  
“但是我讨厌他的温和，智你也……好了别这样看着我！”  
樱井翔皱紧了眉。  
大野智依旧看着他，好脾气地笑着。  
樱井翔叹了口气，揉乱自己一头刺猬似的头发。  
“明天我会去找他道歉的。”  
他不情不愿地开口说。

B

第二天的午休时间，樱井翔在相叶雅纪的班级外面站着，臭着个脸，头抬得很高。  
陆陆续续有从教室里出来的学生，看到他都立刻压低了声音。  
相叶雅纪在教室里，和几个相熟的朋友聊天，坐在桌子上，背对着门。  
阳光照出他削瘦的背影，把白衬衫变作半透明，头发被吊顶风扇和窗外的风撩得一飘一飘，相叶抬手将刘海全部捋到脑后。  
相叶的左边是个长得像草莓大福一般的，脸又白又圆的可爱男孩，正抓着一本漫画书，而相叶右边的凳子上歪着一个双手捧着游戏机的少年，不知道是不是打到了极难的一关，樱井翔看到那人放下游戏机，仰天长叹了一声。  
“又死了。”  
樱井翔看到对方的口型这么说。

然后突然之间，游戏机少年的视线对上站在门外的樱井翔的视线。  
他看清楚了那是一双浅琥珀色的眼。  
“喂，相叶氏。”  
看了一会儿，游戏机少年用胳膊肘推一推相叶雅纪，又低下了头。  
“外面有人找你。”

相叶雅纪回过头，樱井翔匆忙避开他的目光，又勉强自己重新对上。  
“那是谁？诶？樱井翔？那个樱井翔？”  
草莓大福跟着探头，看到樱井翔之后兴奋起来，相叶雅纪伸手揉了揉他黑亮的头发，示意他不要太过激动。  
他对樱井翔点点头，站起身走出教室。

“樱井君。”  
相叶雅纪站在他面前。  
他们周围路过的学生脚步全都放慢了下来。  
相叶雅纪微笑着，仿佛没有察觉自己正在被人窥探，然而樱井翔受不了。

“我有事情跟你说。”  
他转过身，穿过那些移动缓慢的人群，感觉到相叶雅纪犹豫了一瞬，还是跟上了他，走在他的后面。  
透过教室的窗子，樱井翔看见草莓大福和游戏机少年都望着他，脸上的笑容都叫樱井翔看不懂，深黑和浅褐的眼睛，透过蒙着一层薄灰的玻璃，注视着他和相叶离开。  
好奇怪。  
樱井翔想，虽然不明所以。  
他们走到教学楼顶楼通往天台的楼梯，天台的铁门锁着，樱井翔在阶梯上面站定，转身看着相叶雅纪。

相叶仰头看他，细软的头发轻飘飘地蹭过他的额头，那双眼睛里带着一点好奇，除此之外再无别的情绪。  
“樱井君叫我到这里来有什么事？”  
相叶问。  
樱井翔盯着他看了一会儿，大踏步走下来，几乎是冲到相叶面前，扯住了相叶的衣领。  
鼻尖和鼻尖之间，不过十公分的距离。  
相叶有点受惊吓地后仰，樱井翔固执地拉住他。  
相叶认命地闭起眼睛，似乎在等待樱井翔的拳头落下来。

“对不起。”  
樱井翔松开他的领子，闷闷地说。  
“……啊？”  
相叶雅纪趔趄了两步，站定了之后露出更惊讶的表情。  
“樱井——”  
“我说，昨天的事情，对不起。”

他回家反省了一晚上，觉得自己的确太过小心眼，太过不大方。  
大野智是对的，相叶是无辜的，虽然那种什么都没做却得到了他人想要的东西还一无所知的无辜，在他眼里的的确确有点可恨。  
就像是你拼命学习考到了一百分，那人靠丢硬币考到了一百分一样叫人气闷。  
但樱井翔并不是不懂是非的男孩。  
相反地，他比谁都更讲求公平和逻辑。  
想通了这一点之后樱井翔觉得没有什么好纠结的，

“因为我喜欢的女生喜欢你，所以我很……生气。”  
他面对着相叶，抿了抿嘴。  
相叶雅纪那一瞬间的眼神让樱井翔看不懂。  
硬要说的话，像是淡漠，虽然只是短短的一瞬间，然后又变回了那个安静的相叶。

“很……妒忌。”  
被讨厌也是正常的，樱井翔想。  
“虽然我并不认识你，也不知道她喜欢你的理由，却对你发火，让你难堪，我很抱歉。”  
相叶如果确实对他露出了冷漠不屑的神情，那也没有什么奇怪。毕竟他就是这样一个肚量狭小的男人，除了此刻道歉的一点勇气之外别无可取。  
樱井翔想到相叶那张白净秀气的脸在看到他的时候会露出嫌恶的表情，忽然觉得有点可惜又有点受伤。  
他这会儿才终于承认了相叶雅纪有一张好看的脸。  
也是这会儿才知道，原来被人讨厌是这么不好过的感觉。

他低着头准备走开。  
然而相叶雅纪伸手按住了他的肩膀。  
他的手掌顺着樱井翔的手臂下移，轻轻捉住了樱井翔的手腕。

这家伙，把我当成里美一样对待吗。  
樱井翔一瞬间不满起来，他抬起头，相叶雅纪正看着他，好脾气地微微笑。  
“没关系。”  
相叶雅纪说。  
“我接受小翔的道歉了。”

“……哈？”  
樱井翔看着相叶雅纪，站在他对面的大男孩，此刻终于有余裕整理自己被樱井翔扯得乱七八糟的领子，他微微低下头，将衬衫领子立起来，然后翻下去折叠好，领口的扣子也重新扣了一遍。樱井翔默默看着他整理仪容，半天才发出声音。  
“哦。”  
除了一个语气词，好像也不知道该继续说什么了。  
他的胸口泛着被宽容的暖洋洋，又有点不知道从何而来的窘迫，或许是因为察觉了因为被相叶原谅，自己竟然有点开心的事实。  
他应该酷酷地走掉，从此继续和相叶雅纪当个彼此知道名字的同级生，但在他来得及迈步之前，相叶雅纪先开口叫住了他。

“你喜欢的人是谁？”  
相叶雅纪问，樱井翔语塞。  
“什么？”  
相叶雅纪露出有点为难的笑容来，眼睛紧盯着樱井翔。  
“虽然樱井君说是因为你喜欢的女生喜欢我，所以讨厌我，但是我对你在说谁这件事情，完全没有头绪。”  
他的语气真诚，表情苦恼，是真的为难。  
樱井翔有一瞬间又想揍他。

“她已经从我们学校转走了。”  
最终他回答。  
“大概今后也不会再见面了。”

“是吗。”  
相叶雅纪沉默了一会儿，微笑着点点头，不再追问了。  
他的手指擦过樱井翔的肩膀，轻巧温柔地摁过领子的部位。被樱井翔诧异的眼神扫过的时候，相叶笑嘻嘻地将一只七星瓢虫递到樱井翔面前。  
“在樱井君的肩膀上。”  
樱井翔后退一步，相叶雅纪笑得更加欢快。  
“小翔怕虫吗？”

“……怕倒是……你叫我什么？”  
樱井翔愣了愣神。  
“樱井君，翔君，小翔，哪一个比较好？”  
相叶雅纪背靠着楼梯间的墙壁，一双接近圆形的眼睛干净清澈，静静地望着他，语气里竟有一点软软的天真的声调。  
有点像是撒娇。

“我为什么要选啊？”  
樱井翔皱起眉头，不想让相叶看出来这莫名其妙的选择题，又或者是那腔调，让他有一点不知所措的心悸。  
相叶雅纪耸耸肩。

“那就小翔。”  
相叶雅纪狡黠地翘起一边嘴角。

“我答应了吗？”  
樱井翔叹了口气。

他转身下楼。  
相叶雅纪依旧跟在他身后。

“小翔。”  
不说话。  
“小翔小翔。”  
还是不接茬。  
“小——翔——”  
他昨天为什么没有发现相叶是个喜欢给人取外号还黏在别人身后跑的子犬性格的人类啊？  
“完蛋，小翔不理我，我受伤了，果然小翔今天的道歉不是真心的，还是讨厌我。”  
无赖，简直是个无赖。  
樱井翔无可奈何地停下脚步，相叶撞上他的后背，居然就这样靠着他不动了。  
头搭在樱井翔的肩膀上，一点移开的意思都没有。

“你还真是个轻浮的家伙啊，相叶。”  
隔着两层衬衫，相叶雅纪的体温和他身上的薄荷味道沐浴露的香味几乎将他细细密密包裹，樱井翔很少跟人这么近，近到他已经完全不好意思起来。  
“啊，这是因为好不容易我才跟——”  
樱井翔已经顾不得那么多了，他伸手去推相叶雅纪的头，直到把相叶推远了，才反应过来相叶话说到一半。

“好不容易什么？”  
他站在第二阶台阶上盯着相叶。  
和他隔了两个台阶远的相叶雅纪歪过头俯视他。  
然后突然笑了。

他张开双手，像是要起飞的鸟，或者要摔落的雕像，对着樱井翔倒下去。  
樱井翔接住他，他不得不接住他，不然大张着双臂，没有任何依附没有任何犹豫就面朝着他倒下的相叶，一定会受伤。  
可这样也有很大的可能性是，他和相叶一起从楼梯上面滚下去。  
虽然不高不会造成太严重的伤害。  
虽然两个人一起好像减缓了冲击力。  
但是依旧很痛。

他勉强支起上身，相叶雅纪趴在他的身上，清瘦的身体贴着他的身体，他的手环着相叶的腰，衬衫被蹭到胸口，他的手掌下面是相叶漫着一层细汗的，干净苍白的皮肤。  
“好不容易才跟小翔说上话了……”  
相叶雅纪的声音磨着他的耳鼓。  
“要是明天又变成不认识的樱井君，还不如变成小翔。”

相叶雅纪在说什么樱井翔几乎不明白了。  
是他的错觉吗？  
相叶雅纪的双手，绕到他的身后，轻轻地抱了抱他。

C

“所以……是做朋友的意思？”  
樱井翔问。  
相叶雅纪的眼神闪烁了一下。

“嗯，就是这个意思。”  
低下头，相叶雅纪笑了笑。  
他们坐在学校外面的奶茶店里，相叶面前摆着一杯奶绿，樱井翔面前摆着一杯豆乳拿铁。  
放学后他们就像是约好了似的在校门口处重遇了，彼此对视一眼又约好了似的一起来到奶茶店。  
樱井翔靠上椅背，松了口气。  
“你这家伙……”

“但如果不是这个意思，小翔会怎么样？”  
樱井翔一口咖啡呛在了嗓子里。  
他瞪着相叶，相叶平静地看他。

脸上始终是带着一点微笑的，樱井翔忽然觉得相叶雅纪这个人无法看透。  
比如现在，他说着就算再迟钝的人，都能听出微妙意味的话，却似乎丝毫也没有紧张。  
安安静静地看着樱井翔，仿佛樱井翔做出什么反应，他都不会很惊讶。

“不是这个意思……是什么意思？”  
樱井翔觉得自己是明知故问了，可他不得不问。  
这不像……至少不像平时收到几封带香味的信，不像柜子里在情人节的时候塞满巧克力，如果他没弄错的话。  
所以他得确保自己没有弄错。

“如果我的意思是，我喜欢小翔，小翔打算怎么做？会和我交往吗？”  
樱井翔的嘴巴开开合合，什么都说不出来。  
“你在开什么玩笑。”  
他干巴巴地笑了两下，眼神不自觉地开始左右乱看，却总是被坐在对面的相叶吸引过去。  
不敢正视，又无法忽略，他看着相叶雅纪摆在桌面上的手指收紧，松开，再收紧，再松开，绞在一起，看得他胃也绞在一起，隐隐发痛。  
相叶雅纪沉默着，不接话，也不笑，他大着胆子看一眼相叶雅纪的眼睛，那双鹿眼竟然有一点难过。

画笔甩在他身上他没有难过。  
当面给他难堪他不难过。  
被揪着领子以为要挨打，相叶也接受。  
现在他只不过拙劣地想要逃避相叶的问题，相叶却露出了他们认识以来，最伤心的表情。

樱井翔烦躁不安地盯着相叶。  
“所以……你不是在开玩笑？”  
相叶摇摇头，眼神恳切。

樱井翔沉默了好一会儿。  
“所以……你喜欢我？”  
樱井翔觉得自己的侧脸烧烫起来，他明明不喜欢相叶，这一刻也觉得羞耻。

相叶点点头，抿了抿嘴唇。  
那嘴角抖抖索索的，有一下没一下地向下弯，看起来惨兮兮。

真棒。  
樱井翔想。  
相叶雅纪他就要哭了。  
这算是某种很没品的要挟吗？不答应交往，就要哭？  
樱井翔很头疼地看着相叶眼睛里的泪水汇聚起来沿着侧脸滑下，忍了又忍，站起身。

走去找服务员要了多余的纸巾，然后走到相叶旁边推了推他的肩膀，示意他往长条形座椅的里面挪。  
他坐到相叶旁边，恰好挡住其他客人略带好奇的探寻视线，将纸巾悄悄塞进相叶雅纪的手心里。  
“你别哭了。”  
他闷声闷气地说，听起来有点凶。  
相叶雅纪将整张脸埋进纸巾，再将纸巾拿走的时候，脸上沾了一两点白色的纸屑。  
樱井翔伸手将它们拿掉。

“你说你喜欢我，可我不知道你为什么喜欢我。”  
他想起相叶雅纪说的话。  
“也……不知道你是什么时候开始喜欢我的。”  
樱井翔慢慢地，认真地回答说。  
“所以，你现在问我会怎么样，我一点都不知道。”

相叶雅纪的眼睛湿漉漉地看向他，睫毛上还粘着眼泪，看起来有点狼狈，和平常那个清爽系的篮球少年只有一点相像。  
那时候相叶雅纪穿着浅蓝色球衣和大红色的球鞋在球场上飞跑，前刘海被扎成一个奇怪的小揪立在头顶，脸上的汗水，和此刻的泪水，都是闪闪发亮。  
“但是。”  
樱井翔说。

“但是……？”  
相叶雅纪犹豫着跟着重复了一遍。  
樱井翔别开脸，伸手去推相叶的脸，他都不知道那个人什么时候又一点一点蹭到离他这么近了。  
真是防不胜防。  
他把相叶推远，这动作他从昨天到今天做了好几次，樱井翔清了清嗓子，转开脸。

“明天一起吃午饭，在天台上。”  
他用后脑勺对着相叶雅纪说，说完迅速地回头瞥一眼，又转了回去。  
相叶雅纪愣住了没搭话。  
在他没开口的这短短一分钟里，樱井翔心底的窘迫和不安几乎要扎得他从椅子上跳起来了。

这个家伙。  
他简直想要打相叶的头。  
这个家伙！

“小翔……这是什么意思？”  
相叶的声音，终于响起来。  
“是可以做朋友的意思。”  
樱井翔干巴巴地回答。  
他回过身之前就有了心理准备，果然身体还没有变成正对相叶雅纪的角度，那人就已经张开双臂扑过来了。  
真的像只小金毛一样。  
他在心里想。

与其说是他愿意被相叶雅纪抱着，搭着肩膀，揽着脖子。  
不如说是将相叶拉开这个程序太麻烦了。  
那人的呼吸打在他的耳垂上，烘热了闪亮亮的耳钉。  
“我知道了。”  
相叶雅纪的声音无比快乐。

樱井翔皱着眉微微低头，挑了挑眉尾，一脸对相叶雅纪那句知道的不认同。  
“如果你以为我是在说我喜欢你的话，我要先说清楚，相叶，我不喜欢你。”  
相叶雅纪丝毫不受影响地点点头。  
“嗯。”

他的手指轻轻在樱井翔的手指上面缠一下，凑在樱井翔耳边说了句话，然后放开了樱井翔，坐直了身子。  
樱井翔毫不迟疑地站起身，直接走回对面原本自己的座位坐下来。  
相叶雅纪从书包里翻出自己的手机。  
手机上的小猴子吊坠晃来晃去。  
他看一眼屏幕，露出恐慌的表情。

“糟糕糟糕，时间到了！还要去打工，我得先走了。”  
他拎起背包斜背在身后。  
“再见啦，小翔！”  
樱井翔看着相叶风一般离开，喝了两口咖啡正准备走，那人又风一般地冲了回来。

突然凑近，又突然拉远，下一秒只留下一点轻飘的触感，和悬浮在空气里的一句话。  
明明靠在樱井翔的耳边说过一次了，好像为了表示重要，还是要再说一遍。  
“从朋友做起，我会一生悬命地加油的。”

“啊……真是……”  
樱井翔从来不相信什么恋爱的预感。  
但相叶雅纪的手指尖擦过他嘴角，抹掉那一点奶泡然后假装谁也没注意地飞快舔手指的画面，让樱井翔面红耳赤，心跳得几乎跃出喉咙。  
他觉得自己放了相叶一马，说当朋友一定是他十七年的人生里最糟糕的决定。

相叶雅纪喜欢他。  
一切都不会再和以前一样了。

D

“喂，翔君。”  
大野智从画板后面探头。

“什么事？”  
樱井翔回看过去。

大野智的面包脸上笑容软和和。  
“你觉得恋爱的感觉怎么样？”

哐当一声，是樱井翔原本支在画架边缘的手肘不慎脱开画架支撑，樱井翔的头撞破纸张卡在画框上面的声音。  
“为……为什么问我？”  
樱井翔紧张兮兮地看着大野智，呲牙咧嘴地喊痛，一双大眼睛转来转去。  
大野智没料到他反应这么大，也吓了一跳，连忙站起身去将樱井翔从画框里解救出来。  
“因为最近里美酱她们好像都恋爱了嘛。”  
大野智说。

樱井翔沉默了一会儿，侧过头去，一脸大野智看不懂的逃过一劫的解脱。  
“原来不是暴露了啊……”  
樱井翔在喃喃自语。  
“……翔君你说什么？”  
大野智一脸莫名其妙。  
樱井翔回过神，连忙摇头，露出笑容。

“没什么，尼桑，恋爱挺不错的，真的，尼桑也去恋爱好了。”  
大野智依旧陷在困惑中，他看了樱井翔一会儿，耸了耸肩，猫着背缩回画架前。  
“并不是那么简单的事情吧。”  
大野智慢吞吞地说。  
“要有一个喜欢你的人，要那个人你也喜欢，要恰恰好时间不错地可以遇到彼此，这些加起来，是很难的事情。”  
没再听见樱井翔的回应，但大野智也没在意，他很快沉浸回他的色彩世界里。

恋爱和喜欢没有那么简单吗？  
恰巧风吹进来几片提前脱落的叶子，掉落在他脚边，光亮的叶面在阳光下透亮扎眼，就这样低头看着，樱井翔放任自己发起呆来。  
放在相叶雅纪身上，为什么好像是很简单的事情？  
而且进入状态总是很快，不知道是不是相叶雅纪急脾气的缘故。

距离相叶雅纪坐在奶茶店里看着他说喜欢他的那个下午已经过去三个星期了。  
快得像是一瞬间。  
快得每到周末樱井翔掏出手帐准备记录一周的经历，却发现如果只是提纲挈领，就等于没什么好写。  
日程的高度重复。

来学校。  
上课。  
和相叶雅纪，有时候还有他的两个小朋友一起吃便当。  
给草莓大福讲解难题，相叶雅纪趴在旁边午睡。  
和游戏机男孩下黑白棋。  
上课。  
放学。  
和相叶雅纪一起走一段路然后相叶去打工，或者他在回家之前被相叶雅纪的短信连环骚扰，不得不绕去篮球场看看相叶打球。

“小翔足球部部活的时候我可以去看吗？”  
相叶雅纪这样问过他。  
“……今后再说吧。”  
他想了想仍旧这样回答。

有点无情。  
他自己也知道。  
在拒绝相叶的时候涌现出了微弱的愧疚心，让他那一整天都不太能够直视相叶的眼睛。  
如果是朋友的话，去看看部活有什么不可以呢。  
哪怕是陌生人也是可以的。  
但相叶征求他同意的时候，樱井翔想也没想就说了不。  
毕竟相叶的生活在樱井翔面前是本摊开的书，他的世界他毫不吝啬地共享。是福是祸尚未可知，但樱井翔的世界里的确多了一点五光十色的热闹。相叶每周五打工的地方距离学校太远他没有去过，相叶的家在什么地方樱井翔也没有兴趣。偶尔出于礼节问起来，相叶的回答也总是牛头不对马嘴。

“小翔小翔你知道吗？”  
“星期五在北欧神话里是最幸运的日子。”  
樱井翔莫名其妙地放下书，看着坐在他对面，趴着望他的相叶，毫无笑意地扯了扯一边的嘴角。  
“所以你只在那天去打工是因为那天工资会比较高？”  
相叶雅纪笑起来，眼睛半弯地眯着，露出一排闪亮洁白的牙齿。  
“就是这样。”

不知所云。  
他本来是在问相叶打工到底是干什么来着。  
但樱井翔还是笑了，真心实意的那种，过后会懊恼的那种，因为相叶雅纪莫名其妙的，总是很HAPPY的感染力。

习惯了相叶在他身边，顺带一提，习惯的速度比樱井翔以为的快了十倍不止，樱井翔有点闹不清楚相叶雅纪到底是乖乖地在和他做朋友，还是在追他。  
朝夕相处之后樱井翔意识到，相叶看起来性向没有任何问题。  
无论是因为相叶自己说的“小翔没答应和我交往所以我现在还是单身状态”，还是樱井翔脑袋里的“就算交往了也是两个男生谁也看不出来所以没差”，篮球部的Ace，女生们的梦幻学长相叶雅纪，依旧以每天好多封的速度从置物柜里收获情书。  
他和女孩子们站在一起的样子，怎么看都比和自己站在一起和谐。  
偶尔会撞上告白场面所以不得不站在一边等着相叶雅纪听完表白完事的樱井翔靠着柱子分析相叶雅纪的表情。  
温柔友善，大哥哥一般的耐心体贴，完全不是在自己面前那幅样子。  
既没有傻傻地笑，也不会紧紧地粘着，不会想方设法想要抓樱井翔的手指，不会在樱井翔随口提起自己有腰窝的事情时将樱井翔在天台地面上就地压倒扯他的内裤。

如果说相叶雅纪有什么地方天赋异禀。  
那就是他能将一切骚扰樱井翔的行为做得坦率正直有点烦，工口得很明朗，反而让人难以拒绝。  
想到那些骚扰，樱井翔又默默打消了心底的那句“或许相叶君只是一时兴起，不是在追我”的想法。  
如果说不让相叶太多接触他的生活他感到抱歉。  
怀疑相叶雅纪不喜欢樱井翔，可能是件更加让他对相叶抱歉的事情。

无论他怎么逼问怎么利诱，相叶雅纪都不肯说出他到底是从什么时候开始注意到樱井翔这个人的。  
但这件事情后来渐渐变得不那么重要了。  
相叶是个活在当下的人。  
这意义是，他总能对樱井翔透露出那种“此时此刻，我就很喜欢小翔”的感情。

樱井翔是个优等生，他对于夸奖和崇拜的眼神早就没什么感觉了。  
在他拿到好成绩，钢琴比赛得奖，帮后辈解决了麻烦的时候，被说翔君真是厉害，是很普通的事情。  
一开始他以为相叶也差不多就是这么个想法。  
出于某种想要让相叶发现真相的心理，樱井翔开始在他面前做各种各样的傻事。  
吃牛肉盖饭的时候往嘴里倒酱油。  
发给相叶自己万圣节的时候穿奇怪的透明小雨衣的cosplay照片。  
周末一起出去玩的时候拉着相叶遵从精确到分钟的行程表。

“真可爱啊。”  
“小翔真厉害，这是让我笑得最开心的一张照片了。”  
“不愧是小翔。”  
结果得到的是这样让樱井翔觉得有点措手不及的回应。  
相叶雅纪看着他，眼睛透亮，笑容浅浅。

“小翔是想抹杀在我心中的好形象吗？”  
他大笑起来，手趁着樱井翔不注意，又贴上了樱井翔的手臂。  
他刚刚在篮球场后面的更衣室冲过澡，走在夕阳里，相叶雅纪整个人都泛着一点凉，他的手指更是凉的，挨在樱井翔的皮肤上，是浅绿色薄荷一般的清洁感。

“想想我们第一次正式见面是什么样子，到底为什么小翔还会觉得自己有好形象啊。”  
他在相叶雅纪的乐不可支里变得愈发窘迫。  
对，他竟然忘了。  
相叶雅纪的笑声让他也不再计较了。  
到底为什么喜欢？这种问题拿来问相叶，可能只能得到一个“就是喜欢了哦”的答案。

但樱井翔依旧觉得自己并不喜欢相叶雅纪。  
至少并不是像相叶喜欢他那样的喜欢。  
如果相叶不出现，他也不太会想起对方。  
公平客观地看，相叶雅纪是个有趣的人，亲切可爱，他能懂得人们喜欢这个男孩的理由，不讨厌他的陪伴，但能够这样冷静分析，可能也是不爱的佐证。  
今天是又一个周五，相叶惯例的打工日，因此樱井翔也没有联系相叶。他在琴房练了一阵子钢琴，然后背着书包从离琴房比较近的学校侧门离开回家。

“等等我啦。”  
有个七歪八扭的关西腔钻进他的耳朵，因为罕见，樱井翔抬起头，看到不远处站着一个穿了别的中学校服的男孩。  
白白净净，黑色短发利落清爽，正搭着一个人的肩膀，凑在那个人的耳朵边讲话。  
“为什么爱拔酱今天要爽约？”  
那人一脸委屈的表情。

他们凑得太近了，樱井翔想。  
草莓大福和游戏机少年都不会近到那种程度。  
那不是普通朋友的程度，是……相叶雅纪对樱井翔的程度。  
然而那个男孩手臂环着的人，是相叶雅纪。  
有一把火从樱井翔胃的底部烧起来，灼痛着，猝不及防。  
他的嗓子里面又塞了一把被烘得滚烫的棉花球。

相叶脸上的笑容有点宽和的无奈，但依旧好声好气。他拍着对方的手臂，这时候走来另外一个人，黑发的男孩才不情不愿地退开。  
那个人看起来是个大学生，他是迎面朝着相叶走来的，所以站在相叶身后几步远的樱井翔可以看得清对方的脸。  
那是一张非常好看的脸，俊朗又温柔，在看着相叶的时候，更温和了一些。

“抱歉，今天是Haru的最后一天了。我想去陪着小和，不去那边了。”  
相叶雅纪在青年面前放松了下来，他这样说道，青年点点头，伸手拍了拍相叶的头顶，揉乱相叶的头发。  
“嗯，那就快去吧。”  
年轻人的笑容明星一般闪亮。  
一起打工的同伴吗？  
毫不出奇。  
但樱井翔不知道为什么无法走上前去。

“Takki，Yoko就麻烦你了。”  
相叶雅纪笑起来，瞥一眼黑发的男孩，那笑容是樱井翔没见过的狡黠。  
黑发男孩和大学生一起先坐公交车离开了。  
相叶雅纪似乎为了等别的班次的公交，在公交车站台内站了好一会儿。

樱井翔站得很远，注视着相叶雅纪掏出手机，认真地发短信。  
理智告诉他刚刚的一幕没什么大不了的，但是他的感觉完全异样了。

“周末愉快呀，小翔^o^”  
收到相叶雅纪发来的短信，樱井翔盯着讯息看了一会儿，恶狠狠地按下了删除键。

很生气，不知道是气那两个离相叶太近，又对相叶施展摸头杀的人，还是气相叶雅纪。  
还是，气这个明明觉得不喜欢相叶雅纪，却被刚刚的画面刺激，嫉妒又不安，到了难以言喻的地步的自己。

E

他没有等到周一才见到相叶雅纪。  
稍微冷静下来之后樱井翔想起相叶说的不去打工的理由。  
“今天是Haru的最后一天了。”  
Haru似乎是相叶的游戏机小朋友养的柴犬，他依稀记得相叶提到过，Haru的年纪已经很大了，最近总是没什么精神，大概是到了时候。  
樱井翔看着相叶上了公车，公车慢慢开远，他转身往回自己家的路上走，心里反复说服自己，没有跑过去跟相叶说一起去的理由。  
而且那样就不得不向相叶说明他偷听到了他们的对话。  
这不是什么大不了的，但他怕相叶看出来。  
看出来他自己还没弄明白的一点什么。

但他回家回得很不安心。  
墙上的挂钟时针从四点转到八点，又转到快九点的地方，樱井翔彻底对自己隔十分钟就看一次手机的行为感到厌烦了。  
他的手指在键盘上面按来按去，终于下定决心摁下了那串烂熟于心的号码。  
漫长的嘟嘟声。  
他看了看屏幕，没有人接，正打算按下红色的挂断键，屏幕上忽然显示通话。  
接通了却也没人说话。  
只有呼吸声。  
飘飘忽忽地，像是深夜的风。

其实毫无根据。  
但是那一瞬间，樱井翔就知道了。  
电话那头，相叶雅纪一定是哭了。

“小翔？”  
那端沉默了好久，相叶雅纪终于叫他的名字。  
那语气是有点忐忑和小心翼翼的。  
“怎么了？突然打电话给我，还是第一次诶，好稀奇。”  
就算看不到，樱井翔也能猜到，此刻的相叶雅纪，是怎么努力地故作轻松，努力地想要和平常一样，笑着和自己说话的。  
“没有说话呢……误拨了吗？小翔？”  
樱井翔望向窗外，阴云密布，没有白色的月亮，也没有星星，就要下雨了，空气闷热沉重得能挤出水来，这种时候其实不该出门的。

但是。  
“你在什么地方？”  
樱井翔说。

他在街心公园的篮球场球架下面找到了相叶雅纪。  
男孩还是穿着下午他远远望见时候的校服，手里抱着一颗篮球，斜背包也抱在怀里，头顶上白惨惨两盏灯静静照着他，在他的发顶汇聚一圈亮色。听到他的脚步声相叶雅纪飞快地抬头了，他看着樱井翔，露出了笑容。  
樱井翔走近了看到，相叶雅纪的眼圈通红。

“来打球吧。”  
樱井翔抢在相叶雅纪开口之前说。  
“来One on One。”

相叶雅纪有点愣神。  
樱井翔干脆弯腰伸手，把相叶雅纪拉起来，取掉他的背包，拿过他的篮球，自己转过身走了几步，站在了三分线上。  
起跳，投球，相叶雅纪仰起头，看见球漂亮地落入篮筐，直掉进他的怀里。  
“发什么呆？”  
樱井翔瞥他一眼，皱了皱眉。

“……哦。”  
相叶雅纪好像明白了什么，他点点头。  
“你先。”  
他把球往外一推，丢进樱井翔手里。

真正开始打球相叶雅纪发现那头一个三分可能只是樱井翔的新手好运。  
无论是拦防还是进攻，樱井翔的篮球技术都蹩脚得吓人。  
然而就算如此，樱井翔依旧想方设法地让相叶雅纪在半场内不停地跑动，跑动到气喘吁吁大汗淋漓。他们的视线始终相对，半弯着身，相叶雅纪正打算往旁边一闪过掉樱井翔，然而樱井翔却突然撞了上来。  
两个人都跌倒在地上。  
谁都没有起来的意思。

两个穿着白衬衫的少年，呈大字状头顶头地躺平在篮球场上，仰面看着阴沉沉的天空。  
“小翔也打得太烂了。”  
相叶雅纪的声音里有一丝清淡的笑意。  
“我是足球部的，拜托。”  
樱井翔回答，不知为何也勾起嘴角笑了。

“为什么突然想要和我一起打球？”  
相叶雅纪问。  
“不为什么，我一个人在家，太无聊了。”  
樱井翔有点心虚，他想起自己出门的时候爸妈眼里的不赞同和弟弟妹妹眼睛里的好奇。  
回去说不定会被严厉地教训吧。  
都这么晚了。

相叶雅纪笑了两声。  
干干哑哑地，没什么力气。  
那笑声渐渐地低下去了。

“小翔，Haru死掉了。”  
他说。  
“我和Nino把它埋掉，Nino说他不需要我陪，硬把我推出来了。”  
因为你除了哭别的什么也干不了，那样更烦人。  
樱井翔一个字都没说出来。  
“Nino失去了一个伙伴，他想要一个人待一会儿，不是讨厌你。”  
最终他这样说。

“可是我做不到的。”  
相叶雅纪说。  
“如果失去了伙伴，我也一定需要有人陪在我身边，Nino那样的坚强，我大概没有吧。”  
“如果失去了重要的人，我也一定无法释怀，会非要将夺走他的那样东西撕碎不可吧。”  
他的声音里混进了某种奇异的哀伤的声调，让樱井翔不安，头上的云变得那么那么近，近的下一秒他和相叶仿佛就要被吸进那团城堡一般巨大，看不到尽头和出口的阴霾里。

篮球场周围没有人，街道上也没有车辆。  
被笼罩起来了。  
只有他们两个人。  
只剩下他们两个人。  
恐慌不安，呼吸困难，可相叶雅纪在这里，所以樱井翔没有要逃跑的念头。

“说什么傻话。”  
樱井翔终于坐起身来，他转过身，盘腿坐着，低头看着相叶雅纪。  
他们的脸倒转在彼此的眼睛里。  
说着那么哀伤的话的人，却并没在哭。

相叶雅纪又笑了，他抬起手来，一点一点，用指尖小心地抚摸樱井翔的脸，这一回他的手指因为刚刚运动完而滚烫着，碰着樱井翔有点凉凉的侧脸。  
樱井翔没有躲。  
他安静地坐在那里任由相叶雅纪碰，相叶雅纪看他的样子，像是一个孩子看见了闪闪发亮的水晶球，爱不释手，小心翼翼，还有点不可置信。

“在我最难过的时候好像心灵感应一样出现了呢，平时绝对不会给我打电话的小翔。”  
相叶雅纪露出虎牙的笑容相当可爱。  
——并不是心灵感应。  
樱井翔的脸一阵烧烫。  
可在相叶雅纪那几近单纯的信任的眼神里，他辩解的话又说不出来了。

“以后会打的。”  
樱井翔别开脸，声音不是很大。

相叶雅纪得寸进尺起来。  
“短信呢？”  
“……短信也会回。”  
“很快就回？”  
“一分钟就回。”

有雨点落在他们身上脸上。  
下雨了。  
看相叶雅纪没有要走的意思，樱井翔也就没有动。

“总觉得今天的小翔非常好说话。”  
相叶雅纪歪过头看着樱井翔。  
“你的幻觉而已，天才。”  
樱井翔回答说。

“是这样吗。”  
相叶雅纪点点头，凑近他。  
雨下得很大。  
大到不得不眯起眼睛，大到不断凑近的相叶雅纪的脸都有点模糊。  
他以为相叶雅纪要亲吻他了。  
毕竟他们的脸离得那么近。  
毕竟相叶看起来就是一副想要亲吻他的样子。

可最后只是一个湿漉漉的拥抱。  
相叶雅纪的侧脸贴着他的唇角擦过了。  
他说不清自己是庆幸还是失望，只听见相叶雅纪挨在他的耳边说。  
“如果有一天我死掉了。那时候也一定是希望小翔在我身边的。”

真是个多愁善感的家伙啊。  
樱井翔的手，慢慢地抬起来，绕到相叶雅纪的脑后，尽量不叫相叶注意地，抚摸了一下相叶雅纪滴着水的发尾。  
他不知道这算不算安慰。  
很狼狈，很冷，衣服湿哒哒地很难受，大晚上地两个男生这样拥抱被人看到很尴尬。  
但樱井翔突然涌生出了就这样也无所谓的心情。  
他们当然都必须各自回家，但心唱着反调，说着——  
就在这里，和抱着自己的这个人，多呆一会儿吧。

F

大雨之后随之而来的是灿烂的晴天，相叶雅纪的忧郁，也在这样的晴天里渐渐蒸发了。  
随之蒸发的还有那个晚上的记忆。  
在樱井翔心底，有些别的什么在积聚起来。

“诶？今天翔君也在这里？”  
正在和相叶的篮球社前辈热恋的里美酱带着相叶雅纪进画室门的时候看到樱井翔已经搭好了画架削铅笔，女孩圆圆的眼睛吓得变更圆。  
“真假？你不是超讨厌——”  
她猛地噤声，抬手捂住嘴，担心地瞥向相叶雅纪。

“我只是来画画而已。”  
樱井翔皱着眉头看着里美那副小心翼翼呵护相叶情绪的样子，啧了一声，转过视线看见相叶正对他微微笑，又悻悻然将头撇到一边。

“都过去啦，里美酱。”  
相叶雅纪好脾气地对里美说，自然地站到画室中央的台子上，他看了樱井翔一眼，那人整个人都藏在了画板的后面。相叶雅纪被逗乐了一般，悄悄走过去，双手攀住画板的边缘，猛地冒出半个头，看着樱井翔。  
“现在我们是好朋友，对不对，小翔？”  
樱井翔手里差不多要削好的铅笔应声而断。

樱井翔懊丧地瞪他，相叶也依旧只是笑。  
“烦死了。”  
樱井翔低下头重新削铅笔。

“小翔生我的气了？”  
他一直不说话，相叶雅纪有点慌了起来。  
相叶绕着画架转了两圈，从另一侧探出脑袋。  
“对……对不起——”  
樱井翔突然伸出手去，大力揉乱相叶雅纪的头发。  
“过去站好。”  
他侧过脸去，相叶雅纪看不到他的表情，在接下来的一个半小时里始终惴惴不安，结束后他立刻跑到樱井翔的画架旁边，樱井翔在用橡皮擦轻轻擦拭相叶雅纪脸颊旁边的光影。

“……小翔？”  
相叶雅纪看他，樱井翔平淡地看回来，在画像和相叶雅纪的脸之间来回。  
“我果然不适合画画啊。”  
樱井翔笑了，声音低到近似喃喃自语。相叶雅纪认真地看了看，觉得和大野智比的确太勉强，但比起上回自己看到的火柴人，还是好上不少。  
“小翔。”  
相叶雅纪几步窜到他身后，左右看看画室里的人都走得差不多，大着胆子将下巴抵在坐着的樱井翔的头顶，手扶着他的肩膀。啫喱水的味道窜进他的鼻子，相叶雅纪小小地打了个喷嚏。

“喂！不要在我头上打喷嚏！”  
樱井翔用肩膀撞他，相叶雅纪连忙道歉。  
“抱歉抱歉，小翔对不起。”  
相叶雅纪放温和了语气。  
“上一回你画的我呢？”

“找不到了。”  
樱井翔的语气干巴巴。  
“那这次的可不可以送我？”  
“不可以。”  
“啊，小翔真残酷。”

樱井翔沉默了一会儿。  
“怎么画都不会像你啊。”  
他突然说。

相叶雅纪愣了一下。  
“嘛嘛，小翔不要对自己失望嘛，老师说练习是王道，多练习就会像的。”  
他快乐地拍着樱井翔的肩膀，樱井翔比之前更加干巴巴地哦了一声。  
他回过头看着相叶雅纪，眼神愤懑，简直像是在什么地方受了委屈，相叶雅纪困惑不解地看着樱井翔，正犹豫着自己是不是还要道歉，樱井翔开始收拾起了东西，刚才的画卷起来塞进背包。

“我先走了。”  
他把包甩在背上，走了几步，回头看着相叶。  
“相叶，我这周日足球比赛。”  
他说，相叶雅纪嗯了一声。  
“我知道呀，听篮球部的前辈们提到了。”

樱井翔咬了咬牙，一字一顿。  
“……我说我这周日，上午八点，在学校的体育场有足球比赛。”  
相叶雅纪反应了好一会儿，脸上的神情变了。  
不太敢相信，却又突然有了很大的期待，笑意从眼睛深处钻出来，却还有点怯怯的。

“意思是，小翔的比赛我可以去看吗？”  
他有点不可置信地开口问道。  
樱井翔幅度微小地点点头。  
相叶雅纪沉默了三秒，欢呼起来。

“太好了！小翔需要我帮忙准备什么吗？蜂蜜柠檬片？毛巾？冰水和饮料也买好带过去！”  
樱井翔撇撇嘴，努力不叫自己的笑容显露得太过火。  
“不需要，我给你留了位子，你不要给我迟到。”  
他说。

相叶雅纪的眼睛都亮了起来。  
“不会迟到的！我会比小翔到得还早！”  
樱井翔哭笑不得地拍他头。  
他想说这样没必要，太夸张了，被人问起的话不奇怪吗。  
而且宣称不是被老爸老妈而是被朝阳叫醒的人，在按时起床这件事情上一点都不值得信任。  
樱井翔想起草莓大福和游戏机少年听到相叶这么说时候的表情。  
他们一定也是这么想的，才会都一脸深沉。

不过怎样都好了。  
相叶雅纪这么高兴，之前那些被相叶雅纪说是好朋友的无名火又都很快地因为面前的这个笑容消失了。  
现在他在想什么相叶雅纪一点都不会懂。  
没关系。

“走了。”  
樱井翔自认为很酷地转过身去，很酷地抬起手臂挥了挥。  
“Ciao Ciao。”  
很酷地说了告别词，很酷地跑掉。  
不去管太快的心跳。

他回家把画像贴在了墙上。躺在床上，盯着他画的相叶的眼睛鼻子嘴唇。  
想起今天画画的时候他看到的相叶的眼睛鼻子嘴唇。  
一点也体会不到游戏机少年对他说的那种，对于相叶雅纪的好看已经没有感觉了的心情。  
反而总是心跳很快，想要一直看着，看得久了怕被相叶注意到，不看又不甘心。  
于是躲在画板后面，时不时瞥一眼，细数那人眼角眉梢，觉得这个少年怎么样都好。  
樱井翔知道自己糟糕了。  
这都怪相叶雅纪。

擅自出现，擅自抢走自己喜欢的女生的喜爱，擅自跑到他面前，擅自抓住他说喜欢他。  
对他做各种各样的事情，没完没了的废话，没完没了的骚扰。  
不停地碰他。  
好几次差点亲到他。

总是呆在他的身边。  
总是无条件地相信他。  
总是眼睛闪亮亮地看着他说他好。

弄得他现在，像是明明为了相叶只想要按一个名为“朋友”的开关，结果却不幸掉进一个名为“喜欢”的深坑。  
一点都爬不出来了。  
哪怕相叶也喜欢他，会和他一起掉进坑里，他还是觉得这一切都是相叶雅纪甜蜜的阴谋。

而且今天相叶居然说他们只是好朋友。  
相叶雅纪身边还有很多看起来性向微妙对相叶太好的男生。  
他想起那个对相叶勾肩搭背的打工拍档。

樱井翔决定跟相叶雅纪再谈一次。  
就在周日他们队漂亮地赢了之后，乘着那个势头，很酷地告诉相叶。

——喂，我们的朋友关系到此为止。  
——从下周开始，作为恋人在一起吧。

“……小翔，没关系啦。”  
相叶雅纪手足无措地站在樱井翔旁边，满身大汗的少年坐在休息室的长条椅上，空荡荡的房间里回荡他的喘息。  
“虽然输掉了，但是大家踢得很开心不是吗？”  
毛巾挡住他的耳朵，相叶的声音恍恍惚惚。

才不是。  
你才不懂。  
樱井翔咬着牙。  
相叶雅纪在他身边蹲下来了，手指攥着毛巾的角，想要看到樱井翔的脸。

现在除了懊丧和失望什么都看不到，你不要看了。  
樱井翔躲开相叶的手指。  
然而相叶立刻抓住了他的手腕。  
几乎是强硬地，相叶雅纪拉开毛巾丢到一边，他蹲在樱井翔的面前，仰面看着樱井翔。  
他的声音冷静又温柔。  
“小翔，没关系的。”  
他重复了一遍，每个字都认真，认真得这一瞬间的相叶雅纪，好像个成熟立派的大人。  
“你已经非常非常努力了。”

他看着樱井，犹豫又为难，一瞬间又退回一个小少年。  
“我可以抱抱你吗？”  
看着樱井翔的脸色他急忙补充。  
“我不是在可怜小翔的意思，只是……”

“可以。”  
樱井翔打断他的话。  
得到允许相叶雅纪飞快地靠过去抱住了他，手臂拢着樱井翔的后背。  
樱井翔头靠在相叶雅纪肩膀上。

“我知道你不是这个意思。”  
他说。  
他的声音闷闷的。  
“而且，以前根本就没有问过我可以不可以，不也一样老是粘着。”  
相叶雅纪轻轻地笑了，有点不好意思地。  
“说的也是。”

“如果今天赢了的话。”  
樱井翔伸手扣住相叶的后背，他没办法看着相叶的脸说这句话。  
他会卡字，结巴，说不定还会咬到舌头。  
“我本来想跟你说，不要做朋友了。”  
相叶雅纪的身体剧烈地抖了一下，他在他怀里挣扎起来，樱井翔不放手。  
“我是说，作为……作为恋人，和我交往吧。”

他紧张得胃都紧缩起来，手指揪紧了相叶雅纪后背的T恤。  
“我本来，想这么说的。”

相叶雅纪在他怀中僵硬着。  
“那现在呢？”  
相叶问，语气急切。  
“因为球赛输掉了所以无效了吗？小翔刚刚说的这些？”  
他松开樱井翔，拉远一点看着樱井翔的脸。  
“小翔？”

“有效……虽然说——”  
输球了，还摔倒了，现在坐在这里狼狈不堪又精疲力尽，一点都不酷。  
但相叶雅纪似乎根本都不介意。

“真的？”  
他看着樱井翔的眼睛那么亮，像是装满了星星。  
“……嗯。”  
“真的真的？”  
“……说了是真的了！”

相叶雅纪整个人扑上来把他抱住了。  
“我好高兴。”  
樱井翔的手扶着相叶的背脊。  
他说不出来他也很高兴，高兴得莫名其妙有点想哭了。  
为什么只是这样他就觉得如此幸福？

“那么从今天起我就是小翔的男朋友了。”  
松开他后，相叶雅纪愉快地说。

“你说谁是男朋友？”  
樱井翔瞪着他。  
相叶雅纪想了一会儿。  
“都是？”  
他指了指樱井翔又指了指自己。  
“因为小翔和我都是男生啊。”

都是男生，都是一样瘦瘦的身材，虽然樱井翔更有肌肉但相叶雅纪更有个头，虽然樱井翔的额头很圆但是相叶雅纪的嘴可是标准的菱形。虽然樱井翔是被追的那一个，而相叶雅纪一直都掌握着主动权。  
但是。  
樱井翔的手，寻找到相叶雅纪的手。  
少年们汗津津的手掌，紧紧贴在一起。

如果我们之间是你先喜欢上我。  
那么至少，在正式开始交往的此刻。  
在今后想要确认这份心情的任何时候。  
都让我先去牵你的手吧。

G

“来亲一下。”  
相叶闭上眼睛，嘟着嘴等在那里。  
隔了二十公分，樱井翔端着一本书，目不转睛。

“小翔，来亲一下。”  
樱井翔看过去，那人想要只睁开一只眼睛又做不到，脸上的肌肉挤来挤去弄出一副怪样子，嘴巴锲而不舍地嘟着，见他看过来又马上闭上眼睛，眼球在颤动的眼皮底下动来动去。  
樱井翔眉头皱起来，勾起一边嘴角笑，整个人歪过去，一只手搭在膝盖上，身体前倾。  
他将相叶雅纪打量一遍，从头到脚，视线在那人手臂上面某个地方略停了一停，又悄悄挪开。

“笨蛋吗你，有人来怎么办。”  
周五的操场依旧热闹，反衬着画室冷冷清清，专门是为了做一些避人耳目的坏事情而存在的。  
他伸手捏住相叶雅纪的鼻子，扯着他的头左右摇晃。  
相叶雅纪闭着眼睛笑起来。  
“我锁好门了。”

那笑容里的狡黠是透明的，樱井翔左右看了看，飞快地凑过去，在相叶雅纪的嘴唇上面啾了一下。  
他觉得是啾，但实际上说是撞也没错。  
总之下一秒相叶雅纪就捂着嘴巴说好痛，眯着眼睛看着樱井翔。  
“撞到牙齿了好痛好痛。”

樱井翔转过头，揉自己滚烫的耳朵。  
“……你要我亲的。”  
他嘟哝着说，觉得自己手掌心里出汗了。  
——我以前又没亲过别的什么人，怎么知道轻重啊。

“说得也是。”  
相叶雅纪伸手捧住樱井翔的脸，笑笑地凑过来，他浅色的嘴唇上真的撞破一块皮，泛出血来。  
相叶伸出舌头舔。  
隔得很近地目睹了相叶这个动作的樱井翔无法掩饰地吞咽了一下。  
喉结滚动。

短暂的静寂。  
“相叶。”  
“嗯？”  
“再亲一下。”  
樱井翔当机立断地说，将相叶按着后颈拉过来。  
相叶雅纪的笑声变成某种叫人心腹发痒的呜咽。  
一团滚烫的混乱里，他的耳钉好像挂住了相叶雅纪的头发，扯出一点点痛。

原来恋爱是这样子的。  
混乱的，温热的，叫人心跳加快的，还带着一点点痛。  
看着相叶雅纪跳上公车，从车窗探头出来向他挥手，樱井翔站在原地看着相叶走掉，自己转个身往反方向迈步。  
他走了没两步，就掏出手机看短讯。  
没有入件提醒。  
他默默地将手机塞回口袋里。

少年樱井翔走进那家奶茶店里，坐到他和相叶第一次坐的位置上，打开手帐记录一周日程表。  
往前面翻几页，樱井翔并没有觉得从手帐上看，他现在的人生和交往之前有什么特别大的差别。

来学校。  
上课。  
和相叶雅纪，有时候还有他的两个小朋友一起吃便当。  
给草莓大福讲解难题，相叶雅纪趴在旁边午睡，头靠着他的肩膀。

和游戏机男孩下黑白棋，相叶雅纪在旁边捣乱弄得对方老是输。  
因为相叶明显的偏心行为游戏机男孩会和他打架。  
不让他们打架。

上课。  
放学。

周六去看相叶打篮球。  
周日自己足球训练，然后约好相叶一起去吃拉面。

星期五，打工日。  
他将这几个字标示在周五的小方块里。  
叹了一口气。

再也没有见过和相叶一起打工的搭档。  
装作无所谓地问过几次，也没有从相叶口中问出具体的工作地点，和工作内容。  
一旦逼得太紧，就会变成和过去一样的牛头不对马嘴。  
樱井翔渐渐有点不确定那是相叶惯常的逻辑跳针，还是故意为之。

不是他太过在意又不愿意让相叶为难，樱井翔不知道自己可以变得这么沉得住气。  
如果说有什么让他不得不弄清楚的事情。  
樱井翔的视线落在上周五，那里后来被他标注了一行小字。  
“雅纪的手臂受伤了。”

他上周六见到相叶的时候就发现了，相叶说他是不小心早上起床自己把自己绊倒撞到了手臂，收获了篮球部经理和教练一车的安慰好话，连训练量都减免。  
樱井翔站在一旁看，相叶雅纪回头，视线越过人群接上他的眼睛，对他抱歉地笑。  
“抱歉，让小翔担心了。”  
训练完相叶凑到他身边对他说。  
“以后要小心。”  
樱井翔最后也只是这样回答。  
相叶雅纪看了他一会儿，点点头。

樱井翔说不出那句“你为什么要骗人”。  
篮球部的经理是没打过架的好孩子，篮球部的教练已经老了，她们看不出来相叶雅纪身上的淤青要是摔的姿势和角度都将相当扭曲。  
那不是摔的，如果是，也只能是被人拧着双手反剪在背后，照着某处丢过去，才能弄出来的伤痕。  
星期五他们分开之前，相叶雅纪安然无恙。  
星期六早上，相叶就是这个样子。

樱井翔皱着眉，看了看自己总是戴在手腕上的运动手表。  
有脚步声由远而近，在樱井翔身边停下。  
“你好。”  
樱井翔抬头，看到一个面容稚嫩的男孩，短短的头发，皮肤晒得黝黑，比起少年，更像个孩子。  
他的眉目间有和相叶相似的痕迹。  
“我是相叶裕介。”  
男孩礼貌地自我介绍。

隔壁的桌子声音忽然大起来，打断了樱井翔准备开口说的话。  
“相叶君又拒绝你了？”  
那里坐了几个同级的女生，其中一个拍着另一个的肩膀安慰。  
“嗯，说是暂且不考虑交往的事情。”  
女孩努力地笑笑，眼圈红着。

“……哥哥真糟糕啊。”  
“谁说不是呢。”  
相叶裕介和樱井翔互相对视了一眼，都心照不宣地笑起来。  
相叶裕介坐下来，点了一杯和他的哥哥一样的奶茶。  
“我知道你，在你发讯息来找我之前。”  
相叶裕介看着他，有些局促地抿了抿嘴，看向樱井翔的眼神里依旧有些探寻的神色。  
“我是说……最近你总是很经常和我哥哥在一起。”

“我是他的……樱井翔。”  
他连忙补充一句，“我是说，我叫樱井翔。”  
相叶裕介并不追问那个未完成的句子，他看着面前的玻璃杯，嗯了一声。  
“樱井前辈找我有什么事？”

樱井翔凑过去，双手搭在桌上，看着相叶裕介。  
“你哥哥，”他犹豫了一下，“每周五都在什么地方打工？”

——坐公交车二十分钟。  
——穿过剧场区，沿着寺庙旁边的路一直走下去，会抵达一片旧厂房。  
——哥哥说，他在那里帮一家生产螺丝刀的小工厂当帮工。

“你相信他吗？”  
樱井翔问，相叶裕介的眼神在一瞬间变化了。  
“你相信他吗？”  
他反问樱井翔。

樱井翔犹豫了一会儿。  
然后他垂下眼睛。

“我来问你他在哪里打工这件事情，雅纪是不知道的。”  
他第一次这样叫相叶的名字，三个音节生涩地从他唇舌上面滚出来。  
“这样看来，我这样背着他收集信息，确实……是不相信他。”  
他咬了咬自己的嘴唇。  
“但我很担心他，比任何人都担心他。如果他有什么麻烦，我想帮他解决。”  
他轻轻皱着眉，抬头看向裕介，眼神坚决。  
“我……大概只能这么说。”

相叶裕介点点头，又摇摇头。  
“哥哥很聪明。聪明到会准备好工厂车间里的那些铁碎屑，蹭一些到衣服上，回到家装作很累的样子。”  
男孩低下头，手指握住杯子。  
“可是他的身上有不一样的味道。”  
“……我明白了。”  
樱井翔不知道自己明白了什么，却还是点点头。

男孩仰头看着少年。  
“我一点都想不起来了。”  
他突然说。  
樱井翔有些莫名其妙地看向他。  
“但是哥哥还是这么喜欢你。”  
相叶裕介的笑容一瞬间叫樱井翔想起相叶雅纪。  
他们兄弟俩，在悲伤又要逞强的时候有类似的笑容。

“……什么意思？”  
少年樱井翔很是茫然，然而男孩已经站起身，礼貌地同他告别。  
“等等，因为是我，所以才说的吗？刚刚那些话？”  
男孩回过头，安静地看着追出来的樱井翔。

“嗯，因为你是哥哥喜欢的人。”  
他的眼神非常认真，也非常黯淡，有什么在深处挣扎。  
“他是我唯一的哥哥了，拜托你，我希望……这个星期，也可以看到他好好地回家。”

樱井翔下了车，在旧厂房附近的居民区打起了转，他的手紧攥着书包带子，陌生的环境，即将沉落的夕阳，还有相叶裕介说的话，全部都叫他不安。  
他要找到相叶，现在就要，总觉得只要能够拥抱那细高细高的身体，就能够得到安宁。  
连成片的小巷蔓延开来像是蛛网，自行车货箱花盆还有拆下来的旧床架子是老房子膨胀起来的部分，将巷道挤得愈发窄小。  
这样根本不可能找得到相叶雅纪。

他开始考虑要不要给相叶发条短讯。  
不断有运货的小卡车经过，樱井翔躲进一条昏暗的巷子里。  
他根本没注意到巷子深处还有人。  
屏幕的一点亮光，照着他手机上晃来晃去的小猴子吊坠。

“哟。”  
有个声音叫他。  
樱井翔转过头。  
“又见面了。”  
肤色苍白的少年对他似笑非笑，将手指间夹着的烟轻轻弹飞出去。  
燃烧着的烟头掉进地面上肮脏的积水当中，发出熄灭了的轻轻嘶声。  
飘起最后的一缕烟。

H

“不是初次见面，我叫横山侯隆。”  
黑色短发的男孩歪在墙壁边上，一双狭长的眼睛觑着他，脸上似笑非笑。  
“你就是樱井翔吧？那个躲在后面偷看的家伙。”  
原来他全看到了。  
横山挑一挑眉，直起身子来，踩着摇摇晃晃仿佛下一秒就要软倒在地的散漫步子，绕着樱井翔走了一圈。

“我来找相叶。”  
樱井翔说，横山侯隆身上传来的雪莉酒和香烟的气味叫他呼吸不畅，街巷里腐败垃圾的气味也叫他呼吸不畅，但这些都不算什么，最叫他感到呼吸困难的，是横山侯隆听到相叶两个字时，眼睛里突然冒出的，危险的光。

“哦，你来找你的好男孩。”  
横山侯隆终于恍然大悟。  
“我想想我想想……哦。”  
他歪过头，盯住樱井翔的眼睛，表情像蛇。  
“抱歉，这位客人，我们这里没有一个叫相叶的人。”

樱井翔深深地皱眉，拳头捏紧，横山侯隆注意到他的动作，连忙摆手。  
“和气，和气点嘛。”  
他侧开身子，指了指他出现的小巷，小巷的尽头有一排矮房，都堆着货箱关着门，唯有一扇卷闸门半卷起，黯淡无光的金属表面有意味不明的褪色的涂鸦。  
那像是一个不慎敲开的入口，实则是刻意为之，里面熬煮着气味和声响，浮夸又轻飘地，顺着那半开的卷闸门冒出来。

“这个秘密我只告诉你哦。”  
横山侯隆凑到樱井翔的耳边，呼吸中有香烟的苦味和牛奶糖粘腻的甜。  
他苍白的手指轻轻指着那半扇门。  
“这里没有相叶，但是在那个小酒吧里，有个稍微长得有点像相叶的人。”

横山侯隆看着他。  
樱井翔什么也没说，迈步就走。  
横山侯隆笑了。  
他们穿过昏暗的楼梯。  
向下，进入一个圆形的房间。

人声鼎沸，几乎让人怀疑这不大的场地里怎么会容得下这么多人和这么多沸腾的欲望。  
将近十张桌子，聚集成十个圈子，年轻男孩们端着盘子在圈子与圈子之间穿梭，就像是地面上的街巷，他们就是开着小卡车的司机，一边运送食物和酒，一边抱怨老板黑心。  
樱井翔一一看过，没有看到类似相叶的服务生。  
横山站在他身侧，注视着他寻找的神情，脸上意味不明的笑意更深。

横山将樱井翔带到一边，一张没人注意的，堆满了玻璃杯的小桌子后面。  
他随便倒了杯什么递给樱井翔，樱井翔没有接。  
横山瞥他一眼。  
“挺谨慎的嘛。”  
横山侯隆笑笑，转身从冰柜里拿出一罐罐装可乐，丢到樱井翔手中。  
樱井翔说了声谢谢，将它放到一边。

“啊，Yoko！”  
有个大嗓门穿过了店里嘈杂的音乐，樱井翔还没抬头，就被横山侯隆一把抓住肩膀摁到桌子底下。  
“你站在那边干什么！这边！一杯姜汁汽水，三杯扎啤！”  
那大嗓门越来越近，樱井翔抬起头，在柱子和横山身体的间隙里，瞥见一个长头发的少年，圆滚滚的眼睛细长的脸，下巴微微有点突出，他的嘴角贴着纱布，眼睛肿着一个，放声大笑的样子让他看起来有点没心没肺。

“哈？姜汁汽水？”  
横山的语气变得相当不耐烦。  
“我不去。”  
他手撑着桌子摇了摇头，恰恰好挡住樱井翔。

“那就不用你去。”  
长发少年好脾气地拍一拍横山的肩膀。  
“快点让一下，我拿了就走，大哥在等。”

“什么大哥啊！那小子什么时候成了你大哥？一口一个大哥恶心死了！”  
横山侯隆骤然暴躁起来。  
“大哥从来就是我大哥！横山侯隆你怎么回事？！”  
被横山的态度惹恼了，长发少年一把扳开对方，拉开冰柜翻出姜汁汽水，倒在满是冰块的玻璃杯里。  
“说起来，你身后是谁？之前要你去接代班的服务生你接来了？”  
他瞥见横山挡在身后的一个身影，长发少年不由分说地伸手想拽。

“新人我来带！你去送你的姜汁汽水！最好送成螺丝起子！让你那个大哥不能喝酒多喝点！”  
横山侯隆一把挡开他的手，几乎是在扯着嗓子吼，和长发少年比拼嗓门，后者瞪了他一眼，端着汽水和啤酒走开。  
樱井翔站起身来，看着横山侯隆，少年胸口起伏，眼神像针扎着长发少年越靠近中间那张最大的赌桌，就越显得轻快而欢欣雀跃的背影。  
那里聚集着最多的人，庄家站在椅子上，是他上次见过的，来找相叶的帅气大学生。  
洗牌，切牌，四周的几个玩家正在下注，庄家正对面有一张红色丝绒高脚椅，有人坐在里面，完全被椅背挡住，背对着樱井翔。

那里是中心，樱井翔想。  
那个长发少年把姜汁汽水放在他右手边的人。  
是所有围观者，甚至是其他玩家，都在看他。

洗牌的声响落下去，是庄家平静的声音。  
“发牌。”  
一圈人都静下来，樱井翔往前走，横山侯隆并没阻止，他站在人群中间，听见扑克牌擦着老牌桌滑到玩家面前的刺啦一声，还有筹码摞起来的细碎声响。

庄家依次向每个玩家送牌，每个人明出一张，放在桌上。然后目光向右，看着最右边的玩家。  
“Hit。”  
玩家丢出一张牌，换得从庄家处得来的另一张，看完点数，面色沉重。

“Hit。”  
下一个玩家也是如此。

“Double。”  
坐在红色丝绒椅子上的人语气轻巧，他伸出一只手，将自己面前的明牌推出去，长发少年将那人手边的筹码又数出一份，堆在面前。  
“大哥说Double！”  
少年明朗健气的大嗓门再次响起来，横山侯隆的表情很不好看。  
“Hina酱，你好吵。”  
依稀是熟悉的声音，却是樱井翔从没听过的腔调。  
带着一点调笑，平静而游刃有余。

“Hit。”  
最左边的玩家是个衣衫不整的中年男人，整张脸被酒精烧红，正死死盯着眼前的牌。  
“不……不……我也Double。”  
他看一眼刚刚喊了Double的玩家，将自己的筹码也加倍。

“下一轮。”  
庄家扫视一圈，再次从右边开始，依次问过两个人都是不再拿牌，视线又落到正前方的人身上。  
“Double。”  
所有的筹码都堆上桌子。  
周围人都吸一口气，静默无声，看向最左边的醉酒男人。  
“Double！”  
男人将桌子拍得一震。

“开牌。”  
帅气的大学生庄家，将面前的红桃九展示一圈，然后轻巧地用手指掀起面前的暗牌。  
黑桃A。  
“20点。”  
庄家说。

一阵碎语，明知自己已经输了的靠右边的两个玩家，没什么兴致地翻起暗牌。  
角落里的男人面如死灰。  
长发的少年靠过去。  
“哦，藤井桑。不是很好吗！梅花Q！”  
他掀起对方面前的暗牌。  
“残念！方片八！”

“18点。”  
坐在红色丝绒椅子里的人突然开口了。  
“那么到我了？”  
他问，身体前倾，手臂交叠搭在牌桌的边缘，灯光在他棕色的头发和白净的脸上，画一道明亮的线。

“请。”  
庄家微微笑。  
面上的明牌是梅花K。  
樱井翔看着那只手将余下的那张暗牌翻过来，摊在灯光最明亮处。  
酒醉的男人踉踉跄跄站起身，半个身子几乎压倒在牌桌上。  
长发少年也露出惊讶表情。  
“红……红桃A。”

“21点。”  
庄家静静地说。

寂静。  
然后爆发出欢呼。  
围观的人在喊一个名字。  
樱井翔渐渐听清了。

“一八！”  
“一八！”  
“一八！”

庄家神色平静，中年男人面如死灰。  
其他的玩家脸上有不同程度的遗憾和讶异。  
“藤井先生，”长发少年拍着中年男人的肩膀，语气里有虚假的同情。  
“今天运气也不太好呢。”

“Double double，四倍筹码，今天也很厉害，一八君。”  
庄家对坐在红色丝绒椅子里的人说。

“欢迎来到一八的世界。”  
横山侯隆不知何时凑到樱井翔的耳边，声音里带着一点恶质的愉悦。  
樱井翔没说话。  
他站在人群里，此刻恰恰好可以更清楚地看到那个人的侧脸。  
坐在红色的丝绒高脚椅上，神色平淡到带点冷漠，却笑着。  
单手撑着头，手指扶住太阳穴的少年。  
是相叶。

——小翔小翔你知道吗？  
——星期五在北欧神话里是最幸运的日子。  
——所以你只在那天去打工是因为那天工资会比较高？

记忆里面的相叶雅纪笑起来，眼睛半弯地眯着，露出一排闪亮洁白的牙齿。  
面前的一八，深绿色的暗纹衬衫质料厚重，扣子一直开到肋骨的中部，贴着他的身体，露出一道苍白狭长的胸口。  
——就是这样。

“你！你一定是出老千！！”  
在角落里的中年男人突然站起来，他的面前空空荡荡，他冲上前去，揪住一八的衣领。  
赤红的眼睛瞪着一八，一八皱起眉，往后撤了一点。

“是你自己没有运气罢了，藤井先生。我赢跟你输，不相干。”  
少年淡漠的声音这样说着。  
“下周再来吧，你没有筹码了。”

他挥开对方的手。  
长发少年过去，和另外几个服务生一起，把那个叫藤井的中年人架开了。  
一八下了座位，从人群中走出来，离开之前和庄家对视了一眼，微微笑了笑。

“你没事吧，大哥？”  
长发少年凑到一八的身边，一脸担忧。  
“上回受伤的地方……”  
他悄悄压低了声音，伸手去掀一八的袖子。他的动作直率而不带丝毫狎昵，一八也就不反抗地任由他检查小臂上面渐渐褪色的淤青。

“好些了。”  
呼出一口气，少年爽朗地笑，露出虎牙。  
一八也笑起来，搭着他的肩膀，揉乱他的头发。  
“早就没事了，嘘。”  
他伸出一根手指按在自己嘴唇上，示意长发少年噤声。  
他的目光却追随着那个名叫藤井的男人落魄的背影。

“你这家伙，今后别再干那种事了啊。”  
他凑到长发少年的耳边，声音压得很低，长发少年点点头，笑得颇不好意思。  
“我没想到他会发现嘛，每次都醉醺醺的。”  
他拍了拍自己的头，一八挑眉看他，摇头轻轻叹气。  
“你那种手法，我不用看都能发现了。”  
他从少年的衣服下面揪出两张牌，瞥少年一眼，将牌拍在他的胸口上。

“不准玩了。”  
一八正色警告。  
“我也要回家了，帮我跟Takki哥说一声。”  
相叶雅纪似乎急于要离开，不时瞥一眼门口，藤井正一步一挨地往门口挪过去。  
看着他的背影，一八的视线冰凉。

“诶？哦！好，我会跟Takki说！”  
长发少年愉快地跟一八挥手拜拜。

看着相叶消失在门口，樱井翔才朝着长发的少年走过去，对方在他靠近时猛地弯下了腰，再抬头时只看见面前突然冒出一个眼睛很大发型像刺猬的同龄人，吓得倒退了半步。  
“你在找什么？”  
对方问，语气既严肃又温和，长发少年愣了一下。

“吧台那边大家用来开酒用的小刀不见了。”  
他讷讷回答道，摸遍全身上下，一无所获。  
樱井翔愣了一瞬，飞快地追出去。  
“喂……那是谁啊？”  
长发少年怔怔然看着樱井翔消失。

“是个聪明人。”  
横山侯隆开口说，他脸上的笑容早已湮灭不见。  
“嘛，也说不定只是个很好利用的笨蛋罢了。”  
他看着长发少年圆溜溜的眼睛，弯起嘴角，抬手揉乱了对方的头发。

“相叶。”  
樱井翔终于拨通了相叶雅纪的手机。  
“喂，小翔？”  
相叶听起来像是在一个很安静空旷的地方，他的声音清晰平稳，传到樱井翔的耳朵里。

“你在什么地方？”  
他沿着一条条小巷飞跑。  
相叶雅纪沉默了一会儿。  
“我刚刚打完工，现在从工厂出来了。”  
他回答道。

“待会儿要不要来我家？”  
樱井翔问。

这一次相叶雅纪沉默的时间比上一句话时更长。  
“有什么事？”  
相叶在电话那头问他。  
“我……”  
“我……”

“小翔？”  
相叶雅纪的声音疑惑。  
“我只是想见你。”  
樱井翔靠在墙上，沿着墙壁蹲下来，他将书包抱在怀里，额头抵着膝盖。  
“我想见你，马上就想，我想见相叶雅纪。”  
他闭上眼睛。  
“你会来吗？”

I

“小翔家好厉害啊。”  
相叶愉快地说。  
“晚餐也超好吃。”  
他步履轻快地跟着樱井翔走上楼梯，手按在圆鼓鼓的胃上，单肩包也轻快地随着他的动作一步一跳。  
樱井翔不回头，只顾着往前走，他手上端着家里的帮佣帮忙切好的果盘，外套口袋里插着两只波子汽水，看起来像是零食超人。  
或者普通的，招待朋友来家里住一晚的少年人。  
看到他空不出手，相叶雅纪往前紧走了两步，恰恰好帮他把他房间的门打开。

“相叶。”  
樱井翔停下脚步。  
“你怎么知道我卧房是这间？”

相叶雅纪笑眯眯。  
“我猜的。”  
樱井翔沉默着进门，相叶雅纪跟着进去，看着丢得满地的衣服和杂志书籍，捂着嘴笑起来。

“好乱。”  
樱井翔用手肘推开桌上的书，放下果盘和汽水，转过身，相叶雅纪已经从一大堆杂志下面精准地找出泳衣美人的写真，趴在地上津津有味地翻看起来。  
“啊！小翔！这个超厉害！”  
相叶毫不犹豫地将胸如排球般圆润挺拔的美人图片推到樱井翔面前。  
樱井翔抓着书的顶部将它抽走，放到一边。  
“没什么厉害的。”  
他瞪了一眼笑着的相叶，环视一圈屋子，叹一口气。

“不用收拾了，你到床上来。”  
相叶雅纪愣了愣。  
然后他抬头看看屋子里的挂钟，露出微妙的笑容。

抬起双手捂住整张脸，从指缝里透出两只圆眼睛。  
“现在不会太早吗？好歹等叔叔阿姨都——”  
樱井翔气急败坏地扯开他的手，捂住他的嘴。  
“谁是那个意思了！”  
相叶雅纪晶亮的双眼望向他，里面满满的笑意和狡猾。

“我是说，现在睡觉不会太早吗。”  
他扯开樱井翔捂住他嘴的手。  
“我去给我弟弟打个电话。”  
相叶放下包正要转身。

“我已经打过了。”  
樱井翔告诉他。  
相叶雅纪有些讶异地望着樱井翔。  
“小翔认识裕介吗？”

樱井翔叹口气。  
“你不会连你弟弟参加了足球部招新都不知道吧，相叶。”  
他走到书桌旁边，插起一块菠萝塞进嘴里。  
相叶雅纪抿了抿唇。

“裕介没告诉我……那孩子足球踢得怎么样？”  
他淡淡地说，末了又贡献一个闪亮笑容。  
樱井翔静静看他。  
“还不错，部活完了还特意发讯息问我铲球的方式，我在等你过来的时候干脆就回电话给他了。”  
樱井翔用水果叉插一串五颜六色的芒果葡萄蜜瓜，递给相叶雅纪。  
相叶雅纪接过来叼下最上面的一块，安静地嚼。

“所以？”  
相叶吸口气，抬头看着樱井翔，翘起一边嘴角。  
“为什么小翔突然想要见我？”  
樱井翔转开视线。  
“就突然想见你而已。”

相叶雅纪靠过来，身上带着水果的甜。  
“撒娇？”  
他眨眨眼睛，眼神意外地直白清透。  
“总觉得不像。”  
樱井翔伸手推他的脑门。  
“我揍你哦。”

他注视着相叶，之前想好要说的话都从脑子里飞走了。  
他有些艰难地开口。  
“相叶雅纪。”  
相叶被他的语气带得严肃起来，脸上现出忐忑不安的神色。  
“是。”  
不知不觉就在樱井翔面前正坐了。

樱井翔盯住他。  
“你是不是有什么没告诉我的事？”  
相叶雅纪脸上一瞬间略过的表情，慌乱与疑惑皆非。  
一种看不透的波动，刹那间就消失不见。

相叶呼出一口气。  
身姿一瞬间松垮下去。  
“有哦，不过我原本以为，小翔对我的事情不感兴趣。”  
他一句话堵回去，若无其事地，叫樱井翔哑口无言。  
相叶雅纪的双眼，安静狡黠。

“小翔啊。”  
他的语气几近语重心长。  
“你今天去我打工的地方了吧？”  
他看着浑身僵硬瞪大双眼的樱井翔，伸手过去，用拇指和食指，捏了捏樱井翔的脸颊。  
脸颊上捏出两团肉，仓鼠一样。

“你……你怎么知道的？”  
樱井翔没防备自己咬了舌头，占理的明明是自己，被相叶这样毫不在意地说穿，他反而成了心虚的那一个。  
“总能知道的。”  
相叶雅纪的语气真假难辨。

他从口袋里掏出硬币，上下抛。  
“问题，如何计算21点的得分概率矩阵从而判断要不要牌？”  
“……”  
“问题，如何防范金融风暴中由于次级贷款而造成的中小企业破产？”  
“……”  
“问题，老爹老妈都不在以后，如何让提早进入叛逆期的弟弟跟我说话？”  
“……”

硬币落下，覆在相叶的手背上，相叶用另一只手盖住它，他笑笑地看着樱井翔。  
“以上三个问题，我都不知道答案。”  
他稍稍停顿了一下，垂下视线，身子微妙地偏了偏。  
明白过来相叶在说什么的樱井翔抓住他的肩膀，看着他。  
“相叶……”

相叶雅纪吸一口气，又重重吐出来。  
“好久以前的事情了，那时候裕介才两三岁，大概都已经不怎么记得。但是果然我这样不靠谱很平常的哥哥，他觉得没办法当成榜样也没办法啦。”  
在樱井翔眼里，相叶雅纪笑得太用力了，那多余的力道都像在他心脏上面轧过去，他不知道该怎么形容那种从深处漫起来的痛。  
他十六七岁的人生里没有经历过这样的痛。  
他不知道相叶雅纪和他一样十六七岁的人生是怎么经历的。  
家人是怎么不在的，之后你们是怎么生活的，一切他都想问，都不忍心问，都来不及问。  
面前的相叶雅纪像是苏打饼干做成的小人，抱住要碎掉，不抱住也要碎掉。  
他手足无措。

“去洗澡了！”  
相叶雅纪将硬币丢到他的手里，温热的，带着相叶的体温。  
“今天我可不可以穿小翔的睡衣？”  
相叶好像把装作若无其事的力道都用尽了，逃走一般地跑出樱井翔的房间。  
他坐了好一会儿，才拉开柜子找给相叶雅纪的睡衣。

“相叶。”  
睡觉之前，樱井翔突然开口说。  
“我能为你做什么吗？”

坐在他床头摆弄一个黑色玩偶摆弄得爱不释手的相叶雅纪转头看着他，眼睛眨都不眨。  
“什么都好，你有什么要求都好。我不是你的男朋友吗。”  
樱井翔的语气很认真。  
“跟踪你了对不起，只是，我很担心。”

相叶雅纪抿抿嘴，再开口时声音里带着浓浓的鼻音。  
他丢开娃娃，缩进樱井翔的怀里，头靠在他的胸前，手臂环着樱井翔的小腹。  
“什么也不用。”  
樱井翔皱皱眉，低头看着相叶雅纪的发顶。

“如果这么说的话小翔会生气的吧。”  
相叶雅纪的鼻尖，隔着一层薄薄的棉睡衣，蹭着樱井翔的肚子。  
“抱抱我就好了。”  
他说。

樱井翔抬手扶着他的双肩。  
“就这样？”  
“嗯，今天一整晚都抱着我睡。可以吗？”  
“……好。”

关掉灯，两个人一起钻进被子里，樱井翔和相叶雅纪，面对面凑得很近。  
“不会有点硌？”  
樱井翔的手被相叶雅纪的身体压在下面，相叶雅纪的头靠在他颈窝的地方摇，头发蹭来蹭去的有点痒。  
“不会。”  
“也不会觉得热吗？”  
樱井翔忽然觉得抱着相叶雅纪是很自然的一件事，虽然这么问了，可却一点也不想要相叶雅纪挪开。  
“不会啦。”  
相叶雅纪蹭得更近了一点。  
单薄的身体，心脏的跳动都能感觉到。

“我没有想到我会这么软弱。”  
相叶的声音低下去，模模糊糊地，像是自言自语。  
“说不定，不该跟小翔在一起的。”  
“我总是……总是想要回到小翔身边来。”

“……你后悔了？不要跟我在一起了吗？”  
听不全懂，樱井翔轻轻问他，挑了此刻对他来说最紧要的。  
他的手托着相叶的后脑，下巴靠在他的头顶。  
相叶摇头，软软的头发蹭着他的手心。

“我不知道。”  
相叶雅纪回答说，似乎真的苦恼，樱井翔紧张起来。  
“做不到吧，你这么喜欢我。”  
樱井翔故意语气很拽，伸手去捏相叶雅纪的脸，报之前相叶雅纪也捏他的脸的仇。  
是不是有点威胁他不要说出别的话的意思，他自己也不知道。

相叶笑起来，笑声哑哑的，热气呼在他胸前。  
“糟糕，底牌已经被小翔看透了，这样绝对赢不了了。”  
樱井翔觉得自己的心脏好像也被这温热的呼吸吹得鼓噪起来，像是一座不能平静的小火山。  
“我这么喜欢小翔，可不可以颁发奖章啊。”  
相叶雅纪整个人贴着樱井翔磨蹭了几下，像是在寻找最舒服的位置入睡，一点也没有想这样做了会让樱井翔有怎么样的反应。

“相叶。”  
隔了一会儿樱井翔低头去咬他的耳朵，声音紧绷着。  
“嗯？”  
“起来。”

樱井翔摁亮了床头的小夜灯。  
“小翔？”  
相叶雅纪眨了眨眼睛，在昏暗的光线里望着他。  
“雅……雅纪。”  
他脸憋得通红，看着相叶雅纪，相叶雅纪一脸莫名地看着他，两个人对坐着，相叶雅纪愣了半晌，渐渐明白了过来。  
他慢慢抬手揉了揉刚刚被樱井翔咬过的耳朵，眼神躲闪，脸颊也和樱井翔一样红透了。

樱井翔伸手过去牵住相叶雅纪撑在被子上面的手，十指交扣。  
相叶雅纪低着头，用空闲的另一只手摁自己的嘴唇，摁到要破了，樱井翔抬手将那只手也抓下来，攥在自己手里。  
他的头凑过去，凑到离相叶不能更近，看着那人因为他靠近而紧紧闭上的眼睛。  
好可爱，像只兔子。

他伸出舌头舔了舔被相叶自己蹂躏的，相叶的下嘴唇。  
相叶有点发抖，却往前靠了靠，贴上他的嘴唇。  
试着舔舐，吮吸，张开一点点缝隙，让对方的舌头可以探进来。  
好软，湿湿的，碰到上颚和牙齿的时候有点痒。  
想要发出奇怪的声音来，呼吸不畅。

相叶的手环到樱井翔的肩膀上来，搭着他的脖颈。他们的步调有些乱，每每到了快要窒息的边缘，就匆忙分开一会儿，很快又贴回去。  
相叶雅纪低哑含糊的呜咽和他自己的喘息声混在一起，像是茧一般将他们包裹在一起。  
“睡衣……脱掉。”  
樱井翔靠在他的耳边，轻轻喘息着说。相叶先是没动，抬手却是去扯樱井翔的睡衣纽扣。  
虽然不是本意，这样也很不错。

然而脱掉上衣就已经觉得等不及。  
将手伸进对方的睡裤，贴近了，额头抵着额头，手指交错，彼此抚慰，不时交换一个湿漉漉的吻。  
相叶雅纪太爱出汗，后颈和脊背上的汗珠晶莹，贴在一起的身体因为太滑总是错开。  
樱井翔空出一只手过去，扶着他的后颈。

“小翔……小翔……”  
相叶在发抖，在用气声小声叫他的名字，半阖的双眼，有些恍惚地望他。  
樱井翔也在发抖，可这不是恐惧。  
甚至也不是和他们偷看那些不该看的DVD时所感觉到的单纯的冲动。  
是和那不一样的，只想要让面前这个人发出更多的令人害羞的声音，想要看到面前这个人的面颊因为自己的动作变热，想要他在自己的抚慰下得到快乐。  
想要近一点，再近一点。  
将他完全抱在怀里。  
呆在他身边。

“雅纪。”  
他在释放出来的时候咬住了相叶雅纪的嘴唇。  
头昏眼花的高潮里，他尝到相叶雅纪唇瓣的柔软，和一丝丝血的甜腥。  
他的嘴唇沿着相叶的脖颈向下，在锁骨处吮吸出一个印。  
“你的奖章。”

J

樱井翔睁开眼睛，翻了个身，望了望窗外。  
是被依稀的几声鸟鸣衬托得极为安静的清晨。

他蹑手蹑脚翻回去，看着睡得摊手摊脚的相叶雅纪。  
少年纤长瘦白的身体窝在他的被子里，锁骨上的红印鲜亮，肩膀上的胎记浅浅铺开，手臂和身躯之间有微妙的色差。  
前刘海全都翻上去四处乱翘，嘴巴轻轻咧开着，看起来全无防备。  
樱井翔伸手将被子扯上去一点，把相叶雅纪的肚子好好地盖好免得他醒来难受。  
将被角也塞平整之后他才反应过来。

“什么啊，我是妈妈吗。”  
嘟哝着先自己笑了，笑着又难过起来，再也睡不着，单手撑着头侧躺在相叶旁边看他。  
看着看着就忍不住去碰他一下。  
先是捏了捏相叶雅纪的鼻子，然后揉了揉他圆滚滚肉呼呼的侧脸，最后手指落在相叶的嘴唇上。  
昨晚亲吻的记忆飞速回到他的脑海里，他抬起手捂住自己的脸和眼睛。

嘴唇好柔软，身体好温暖。  
想要抱在怀里。  
想要为他做点什么，想要保护他，无论从外面的世界，还是从相叶雅纪自己的心。  
想要相叶雅纪更加更加喜欢樱井翔这个人，比现在还要多，喜欢到面前的少年真的变得如他自己所说的软弱，喜欢到相叶放弃逞强。  
喜欢到，真的一直呆在他的身边。  
他回忆起那间酒吧里面，那个他并不熟悉的冷漠又锐利的一八。  
一阵没来由的心慌。

内心挣扎了一会儿，樱井翔轻手轻脚地下了床，打开丢在床边的，相叶的背包。  
他在背包里找到属于一八的深绿色衬衫，衬衫下面压着张旧照片，是一大群人，看起来在工厂区的某间厂房前面的合照。  
最前面是一对抱着婴儿的夫妇，身边站着一个小男孩。后面是几个西装革履的男人，大家都笑容灿烂，看不出丝毫异常。  
照片上面有细密的划痕，樱井翔盯着划痕处看了一会儿，那张被折到变形的男人的脸，总觉得在哪里见过。  
或许是因为照片上的折痕将那个人本来意气风发的脸变得黯淡而扭曲，樱井翔没费什么事就想起来，这似乎是那个和相叶一起玩21点的，喝得烂醉姓藤井的中年男人。

像是终于明白了什么，樱井翔抿了抿唇，轻轻拿起空了的背包抖了抖。  
他发现一点也不出他所料。  
从缝隙里面滑出来的，是装在塑料保鲜袋里，地下酒吧的长发少年怎么也无法找到的小刀。  
盯着那布满划痕却依旧雪亮的刀刃，樱井翔的心脏狂跳。

床上的相叶雅纪翻了个身，含含糊糊不知道在嘟哝什么。  
樱井翔将所有东西一股脑塞回去，觉得自己肢体僵硬，他尽量不引起大动静地回到床上，装出一副刚刚醒来正在发呆的样子。  
“小翔？”  
隔了一会儿相叶果然还是醒了，迷迷糊糊望见了他，皱着眉头笑起来。  
“早上好。”

长手长脚的少年，敏捷地掀开被子的同时，以同样的敏捷，将樱井翔当做温暖柔软的被子团，圈在了怀里。  
“……早。”  
樱井翔拍拍他的手背。  
“这周没有训练，可以再睡一会儿。”  
相叶雅纪懒洋洋地点点头，呼出来的热气贴在樱井翔的脖子上。  
反应了一会儿就笑了。

“可怕，小翔居然知道我们篮球部的日程表。”  
“……也不是什么困难的事情吧。”  
樱井翔含糊地回答。  
他的确对于重要的人有隐藏的占有欲望，并非表现在支配而是知情，这不算什么优点，他心知肚明并不想讨论太多。  
“那小翔今天有什么事？”  
相叶问他。  
“也没什么特别的。”

相叶雅纪忽然松开他，坐起来，赤裸的上半身完全展露，睡裤的松紧带挂在胯间露出股沟，樱井翔匆匆忙忙移开视线，相叶回过头露出灿烂的笑容。  
“那我们约会吧？”  
他的眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“还没有去约会过吧，我和小翔！”  
被相叶雅纪突如其来的热情多少吓住，樱井翔往后撤了一点，点了点头。  
“嘛……如果不算我们平常每天都呆在一起的话，是没有。”

“那要去吗？”  
相叶雅纪盯住他。  
“去吧。”  
他伸手揉乱相叶的头发。

相叶雅纪小声地喊了一声Yatta跳下床，樱井翔勾起一边嘴角，看着他的背影。  
他也从床上起来。  
“先下去吃早餐。”  
他看了看钟表，尽量不着痕迹地站在相叶雅纪和他的背包之间。那包多少被他塞得有些乱，他不希望相叶雅纪看见并且产生疑问。  
好在相叶雅纪似乎完全被约会这个点子吸引了注意力。  
相叶先他一步收拾好，换了他的衣服下楼，樱井翔站在镜子前面刷牙，听见自己的弟弟和妹妹正在和相叶打招呼。

“相叶哥哥早上好。”  
“哦，你们在，早上——”

然后是相叶说到一半的早上好和一声大叫。  
“啊啊危险！”  
樱井翔叼着牙刷冲出浴室，从楼梯口看下去，相叶雅纪脸朝下趴在地上，他的弟弟小修则是被相叶雅纪以举橄榄球的姿势，牢牢地护着。  
一张凳子翻倒在一旁，原本放在有点高的餐桌上的玩具箱也翻倒下来，踩在另一个凳子上的妹妹小舞愣住了，一副被吓到要哭不哭的表情。  
相叶雅纪爬起来，先将修抱在怀里看了看没有受伤。  
然后伸手过去摸了摸小舞的脸。

“爬凳子是不行的哟，你们的保姆去哪里了？”  
他捏了捏幼小男孩的小鼻子，又将小舞也好好地扶下来，盘腿坐在地上，一边抱着一个。  
小小的男孩女孩都不过三四岁，被相叶轻轻拍抚着后背，盯着相叶看了一会儿，双双转个身往相叶怀里一钻，一起哭了起来。  
“这……怎么了？好了好了，不哭。”  
相叶雅纪手忙脚乱，用手掌托着修和舞的脸颊，左右来回哄，一脸为难和心疼。  
舞干脆地趴在了相叶的肩膀上，修拽住了相叶的袖口。

“哥……哥哥会生气……”  
小舞抽噎着说，相叶雅纪下意识地抬头看，樱井翔连忙闪到一边，从楼梯一侧悄悄望过去。  
没有发现他的相叶已经又低下头。  
“为什么哥哥会生气？”  
相叶雅纪放轻了声音放软了语调，用孩子般的声气跟小舞对话。

“哥哥说了不能爬桌子……”  
小女孩的声音粘糯。  
“因为？”  
相叶弄开黏在舞脸上，哭湿了的头发。  
“因为会受伤……”

“但是也没办法是不是？”  
相叶雅纪说。  
“你看啊，玩具箱在桌子上面，又够不到，虽然下回等哥哥或者其他大人来帮忙更好。”  
他微笑着从桌上够下来纸巾分给修和舞。

“这回的事情，我不会告诉你们哥哥的哟。”  
相叶雅纪说。

啧。  
樱井翔在心底哼了一声。  
他回了趟浴室将牙刷和杯子丢回去，飞快地下了楼。  
修和舞已经没在哭，两个小孩坐在散落一地的玩具周围，一人一个地将玩具全部收回玩具箱里。见到他下楼，表情乖巧，眨眨眼睛。  
“早上好。”  
相叶雅纪已经窜进流理台后面，熟练地切开橘子丢进榨汁机。  
樱井翔走到他旁边去，用力戳一下相叶雅纪的后腰。

“我看到了，我说你啊。”  
戳一下，又戳一下。  
“别包庇他们。”  
樱井翔用只有他们两个听得见的声音说。  
相叶雅纪却只是笑着躲来躲去，望向乖乖收拾残局的修和舞时，脸上带着不同于任何时候的，清淡安静的笑容。  
连眼神和语气都一起温柔起来，因为过于温柔，反而显得寂寞。

“没什么不好的。”  
他笑着看向樱井翔。  
“我可没有什么这样当哥哥的机会。”  
樱井翔一顿，这时候保姆从门外取了报纸回来，接手了相叶弄早餐的进程。  
樱井翔看了一会儿相叶雅纪，终究还是跑过去和修和舞讲道理。  
流理台边，相叶对上保姆的视线。

“啊，你是……”  
保姆见到相叶，一时间愣住了。  
樱井家的父母工作繁忙早出晚归，她照顾樱井翔长大，如今照顾他的弟妹，在这里呆了很长的时间。  
昨晚她提前下班，没有见到樱井翔带来的朋友。  
今天见到，目光落在相叶身上便移不开。

相叶并不很惊讶对方那诧异的探寻眼神。  
“好久不见。”  
他垂下视线，再抬起时又是爽朗明快的样子。  
“相叶……君？”  
保姆看着他，面前的小少年有着黑而亮的圆眼睛，从小到大都没变过的。

“呐，阿姨，请问小翔在不在？”  
总是能见到，邻居家睁着圆圆大眼睛的漂亮小孩，每天下午准时准点地跑来按响门铃，一脸期待地站在门口抬头看她，开口叫樱井翔小翔的时候，总是带着一点软软的天真的声调。  
“我想叫他一起去看鸽子。”  
他非常礼貌地站直了身体，手指揉搓着衣角，多少次见面了，仍旧是不好意思地笑。

“我在我在我在！”  
老远就听到他的声音，然后是咚咚咚下楼的脚步声，急得多等一秒都不行，刚刚从幼稚园回来的小男孩红色头带都没来得及取掉，就风一般敏捷又霸道地穿过保姆身边，捉住另个男孩的手。  
“走吧雅纪！”  
她揪住两个男孩的衣领，看了看阴云密布的天空。

“今天就在房间里玩吧。”  
她低头微笑看着他们。  
“很快就要下雨了，要是淋湿感冒，明天就不能一起出去玩了哦。”

两个小孩对看一眼。  
“那到我的房间里来好了！有拼图可以玩！！”  
被强硬地抓着手拖进房间，小小的相叶雅纪差点连鞋子都没来得及蹬掉，走得太急几乎把自己绊倒，却没忘了转头对她说一声失礼。  
乖巧又充满活力的孩子。

“阿姨记性真好。”  
相叶雅纪轻轻笑，瞥一眼樱井翔。  
“小翔……完全不记得我了。”  
保姆看了看樱井翔，叹口气。  
犹豫再三，她觉得还是该为她看着长大的少年解释点什么。

“那时候你突然就搬走了，去了哪里也不知道，他太难受了。生气得大病一场，发誓说要不记得你。”  
相叶雅纪嗯了一声，眼睛黯淡下去。  
他轻轻握紧了手里的盘子，保姆站在一侧看着他。  
“那时候年纪又小，拼命要忘了好像也就真的忘了。”

“你的父母和家里的工厂出了事，那时候我们都不知道。他更不知道。”  
面前的少年穿着樱井翔的T恤，看起来就和樱井翔没有什么两样，是普普通通的少年。  
但保姆总觉得，面前的孩子肩膀上压着什么似得，是一种忍耐和等待的姿态。  
她那双看了几十年生活的眼睛，注视着相叶雅纪，潜意识便觉得心疼不已。

“相叶君，这些年来一定很努力了。”  
保姆看看樱井翔，又看看相叶雅纪，相叶抽了抽鼻子，将榨汁机里的橙汁倒出来。  
“不，没什么。”  
他弯起嘴角。

“都过去了。”  
他声音很轻，近似于喃喃自语，他抬头望向樱井翔，一直一直看着，眼神表情都还残留着小时候的模样。  
一看到小小的樱井翔背着书包和保姆一起出现在街角，小小的相叶雅纪就整个人都会明亮起来，离开抱着婴儿的母亲身边，跑过来捉樱井翔的手。两个人认真地，奶声奶气地说只有他们两个才觉得有意义的对话，听得前后左右的大人们都忍俊不禁。

“小翔喜欢的人是谁？”  
“……嗯，才不是雅纪。”  
“骗人的吧？”  
“嗯。”

“好的事情也好，不好的事情也好，很快……很快就都要过去了。”  
相叶雅纪将鬓边的头发挽到耳后，对保姆笑了笑，那句子中有一丝动摇的颤抖，尚未被察觉就烟消云散。

“喂，相叶。”  
樱井翔抱着小修，指了指小舞，在餐桌旁边对着相叶招手。  
“这个小叛徒不要我了，说她要你陪她吃早餐。”  
他捏一捏坐在凳子上满脸期待的小舞的脸，仿佛真的有点不满。  
相叶端着早餐的煎蛋和培根过去，坐到樱井翔的对面。  
他动作生疏地抱着小舞，听从她的指示将想吃的东西夹进盘子。明明应该是长兄，却几乎什么长兄的事情都干不来，然而就算这样相叶雅纪似乎也很开心，对小舞的要求一个都不反对乖乖照办，每一个疑问都给出回答。  
就像修和舞也是他真正的家人一般。  
相叶雅纪笑得很灿烂。

“相叶哥哥也有弟弟妹妹吗？”  
“有哦。”  
“你也像照顾小舞一样照顾他吗？”  
“……我弟弟他，差不多已经可以不用人照顾地活下去了。”  
“真的？”  
“嘛，小舞，来把这块煎蛋吃掉，啊——”  
他没注意到在他低下头和小舞说话的空隙里，樱井翔始终望着他。

“我上楼去把昨天的盘子拿下来。”  
吃完早餐他跟被修和舞围在地毯中间的相叶雅纪说。  
“然后我们准备出门。”  
“好哦。”  
相叶雅纪专注地跟修和舞说话，潦草地点点头。

樱井翔转身上楼，轻轻锁上自己卧室的门，打开相叶雅纪的背包。  
他从床头柜的抽屉里找出软布，从塑料袋里拿出那把小刀，从刀刃到手柄细致地擦拭。  
然后他将软布丢开，伸出右手，弯曲手指握住刀柄，拇指轻擦过刀脊。  
做完这一切，他将小刀原样放回塑料袋，塞回相叶雅纪的背包里。

K

相叶雅纪早就打算好了，在死之前，他要做很多事。  
比如好好学习；  
比如好好打篮球；  
比如好好拒绝掉女生们的心意；  
还有好好和朋友相处。  
不能因为会死，就荒废掉活着的日子。

再比如好好地去“打工”赚钱，和酒吧分成之后将自己的那部分存入银行，那是留给裕介的。  
除掉父母的保险金之外，裕介今后必定还有些需要额外花销的地方。  
偶尔闲着的时候他会趴在酒吧的桌子上，用进货单和快磨秃了的铅笔算概率，村上信五趴在他旁边，双眼发亮，一头雾水。

“大哥今后一定会成为很厉害的人的。”  
他兀自这么说，远处在擦杯子的横山侯隆啧了一声，投向相叶的目光刀剑般锐利。  
相叶雅纪微微抬眼，勾起唇角对横山侯隆敷衍又挑衅地笑一笑。  
他抬手轻轻拍村上的后脑，满意地看到横山侯隆气得脸色苍白。

而他心底没有一丝波澜。  
“今后的事情想那么多干嘛。”  
他说，伸手勾一副牌过来，随手洗出瀑布，收拢起来，又轻巧翻出几个花切。  
“猜这张是什么？”  
他翻过一张黑桃K在村上面前扫过去，又盖回扑克牌的最上面，村上愣了愣，踟躇着回答。  
“黑桃K啊？刚刚不是看到了吗？”  
相叶依旧笑，再翻转最上面的那张牌，黑桃K已经变成漂亮的红桃Q。  
“啊啊啊啊厉害！！大哥超厉害！”  
身边的长发少年和过去的每一次一样激动起来，相叶雅纪将牌塞到他手里，顺便瞥一眼门口。

这周没有来。  
那个姓藤井的男人。  
过去他该叫藤井叔叔的人。  
他望着门口有些走神。

“诶？为什么我做不到？诶？”  
村上信五一下没拿稳牌，四散飞舞的扑克撒了一桌，相叶雅纪没去管，其实他厌倦扑克，也厌倦出千，这魔术一般的技艺，是实实在在的可以改变牌局的功夫。  
上帝给予人的天才总是莫名其妙，像是预计到了相叶雅纪的父母会被人诓骗，工厂破产倒闭，合资人卷款消失。像是预计到了相叶雅纪终究会在一场车祸意外中失去他们，变得不得不独自承受人生。  
并且在弄清楚一切之后，决定策划一场复仇。

“你考虑好了吗？不需要为了这样的人搭上自己的人生。”  
这是唯一一个知道他的计划的人，对他说的话。  
这个人是在酒吧里当庄家的泷泽秀明。  
“我的人生是什么？”  
那时他这样反问。

他和弟弟的监护人温柔但苍老，早已无力关照他们。  
他的弟弟裕介自从意外发生之后，疏远包括他在内的一切人。  
而他那时已经渐渐懂事，看得明白那些因为工厂破产而失业的工人们脸上压抑不住的失望和愤怒。

他们悻悻然地克制住了不怪罪任何人，但那些话不必说出口。  
决定的契机就在那些日日夜夜里。  
无论怎么做裕介也不会对他笑，无论怎么做父母也不会回来，无论怎么努力，每一个家长参观日，师长相谈，都和噩梦一样。

他为什么不能恨？  
相叶雅纪没有冲昏头脑，相反冷静而清醒，他按部就班，并不急躁。  
他的恨也温和，温和而强韧，有十足的耐心。  
他要找到那个卷走钱，害得他的父母日夜奔波，最终因为过于劳累分神而出了意外的人。

相叶雅纪找到藤井的时候，近十年的挥霍和躲藏几乎将藤井损毁完毕，他曾经是个犯过错的狡猾投资人，如今是个酗酒的暴躁赌徒。  
已经被惩罚了，被生活。  
他在赌桌上让藤井输掉仅有的一些积蓄，冷眼看着他歇斯底里却无从罢手。  
那些钱一部分回到相叶的手里。  
然而这不够，这些都是微不足道的补偿。

总是怀疑他的一切的横山侯隆，直觉他有秘密的裕介，还有知道他打工内容的两个朋友，松本和二宫，都隐隐约约察觉到了，却终究找不到相叶要做出格的事情的真凭实据。  
“不会的吧……？”  
好几次，横山侯隆挑衅一般来和他说话，几乎快要猜到了，又自己拐开。  
他懒得画蛇添足地否认，坐在一旁喝汽水。  
不会的吧。  
怎么会呢。  
他的脸上总带一点自嘲的微笑。

相叶雅纪看起来那么温和，那么乖巧，就连上赌桌变成一八的时候，也是酒精耐受力极低的一杯倒。  
活生生的一个好男孩。  
这样的好男孩不会考虑着杀人计划，也不会考虑着让他人的生活变得悲惨。  
他看起来有些懵懂任人摆布，其实周到万全。  
相叶雅纪不想给任何人添麻烦，也有犯罪之后付出代价的自觉。他只想要干净利落地杀死导致他父母死亡的人，然后耍点小手段拖延一点时间，让他能回去千叶老家，干净利落地跳进他最喜欢的海。  
最好还能坐在海边看一次夕阳，如果身边是他一直喜欢的那个人，那又再好不过。

相叶雅纪盯着樱井翔的背影，那人毫不在意地牵着他的手走在街上，此刻正在街角的甜品摊子上，为他们两个人各买一只甜筒。  
樱井翔心情仿佛很好，嘴角漾着笑。  
相叶雅纪不自觉也笑了，发现的时候立马整肃了面容不让自己看起来太傻。已经有很多人看着他们了，但他不在乎别人的目光，只在乎樱井翔的。  
他觉得自己盯着樱井翔的样子，或许和那些孩子们盯着冰淇淋的样子一样透着一点贪婪。

“抹茶和红豆，你要哪一个？”  
樱井翔单手抓着两只甜筒，举到他面前。  
“抹茶。”  
相叶雅纪笑起来，他接过绿色的那个，顺便探过头在樱井翔的那个红豆口味上面轻巧地一舔。  
“但是红豆也想吃。”  
他笑得得意狡猾，樱井翔抿抿唇，抓着他的手用力一拧。

“你这家伙啊……”  
樱井翔咬牙切齿地压低了声音，耳根泛起一点红。  
“再不吃就要化掉了哟小翔。”  
他将自己的甜筒咬下一口，嘴里化开一阵淡淡的甜。

是个意外。  
在樱井翔背过身去时，他低头注视他们交握的手，静静地想。  
但这就是他想要的。  
一个自私的愿望，他对自己最后的小小放纵。

从高中入学的第一天起相叶雅纪就知道樱井翔和他在同所学校。  
那个不记得他了的樱井翔。  
相叶雅纪原本决定了什么都不做。  
不要去认识那个人，不要去和他说话，甚至不要创造出彼此会遇见的机会。  
最好樱井翔不知道有他存在。  
他想安安静静地看着他。  
聪明的样子，不聪明的样子，厉害的部分，白痴的部分。  
全都记住，留到他在海底的时候，装饰他漫长的梦。

就这样度过两个夏天。  
直到那个传说中樱井翔喜欢的转校生来找他，给他情书和巧克力。  
“我知道没人成功过，对相叶君告白这件事情。”  
异国的少女，双眼透亮地望着他。  
“我喜欢相叶君。”

相叶雅纪张口无言。  
“但是我就要走了，或许一生都不会再回来，分离和死亡，是类似的东西。”  
女孩说。  
“我至少，想要告诉我我喜欢的那个人，我真的真的喜欢他。”

相叶最终还是给了她自己的纽扣。  
然后安静地想了好几天。

他跟着里美走进美术部活动室的时候樱井翔抬头看他。  
那人发觉是他的瞬间表情变了一变，从平淡的冷漠到愤愤然。  
他有点想笑，下一秒樱井翔拖着他那个看起来很困的朋友，扛着画架离开了房间。

“装模作样。”  
他走过相叶雅纪身边的时候说。  
相叶雅纪苦笑。  
明明没说过话，却被讨厌了。

趁着结束后的空档溜进隔壁的画室，站在他身后看他画画，画面上的小人明显就是自己，滑稽得可爱。  
“那个……”  
连完整的句子都还没说出口，就被糊了一身颜料。

“抱歉，你是樱井君吧？”  
真是明知故问，相叶雅纪并不期待樱井翔回答。  
他仔细地看着樱井翔的脸，他没有这么近这么仔细地看过他。

“我刚刚有敲门，不过好像还是吓到你了。”  
手指不自觉开始卷着衣服边角。  
居然会紧张。  
真是没用。

“你画的这个人是我吗？”  
“虽然想要好好自我介绍，但是你应该已经知道了。”  
“我叫相叶雅纪。”

第二天樱井翔来找他，别扭又坦率地跟他道歉，相叶雅纪无法控制自己不在亲耳听到樱井翔说他喜欢那个女生的瞬间露出冰冷的表情。  
好在樱井翔似乎没有注意。  
樱井翔真的不记得他了。  
他发觉自己比自己以为的要更加伤心一些。  
不希望被看出来，于是努力地笑着，开着轻浮的玩笑，没完没了地叫他小翔。

“好不容易才跟小翔说上话了。”  
对着樱井翔倒下去的时候相叶雅纪几乎是凭着本能做下的决定。  
“要是明天又变成不认识的樱井君，还不如变成小翔。”

他知道樱井翔一定不明白他在说什么。  
他的双手小心翼翼地环抱住樱井翔，短短的片刻，相叶雅纪几乎有流泪的冲动。

他不是在开玩笑。  
他喜欢樱井翔。  
就算樱井翔不知道相叶雅纪为什么喜欢，喜欢了多久。

原本只希望那个人知道自己的喜欢，后来却无法控制地说出会拼命努力让对方也喜欢自己的发言，在面对自己真正想要的事物时，相叶雅纪发现自己原来也可以这么贪婪。  
超出了预想，却又仿佛并不出奇。  
如同赌徒般不顾一切又步步为营。  
甜蜜，恐慌，绝望，期待，日日交织在一起。

请喜欢我，请原谅我很自私，请允许我在你发觉我心情糟糕的时候来找我时觉得高兴而得寸进尺。  
他在大雨里拥抱樱井翔，克制住自己不去亲吻他。

“如果有一天我死掉了。那时候也一定是希望小翔在我身边的。”  
我会一个人躲起来，悄悄地死掉，不会让你看到，不会让你难过。  
相叶雅纪说着樱井翔听不懂的真心话。

他早就可以进行他的计划了，每个周五，他去到酒吧，和藤井对赌，顺走那把沾了许许多多人指纹从而无从查证的小刀，跟随藤井离开。  
最终却总是停下脚步，看着藤井消失在破旧的公寓楼里。  
他的手指颤抖，脸色苍白，从包里翻出手机，是樱井翔刚刚送达的短信。  
“喂，我碰巧看到几家很好吃的炸鸡店。”  
往下来是几十行的餐厅讯息，怎么看也跟碰巧没有半点关系。  
他微弱地笑起来，眼眶滞涩发痛。  
“好啊，明天见。”  
他变得软弱，总是想要回到樱井翔的身边，像是一个死循环。

直到樱井翔不知怎么跑来了他“打工”的酒吧。  
从人群中穿出的时候他看见那人熟悉的背影，自认为避开了他的目光。  
那一刻相叶雅纪知道这是最后了。

“喂，小翔？”  
他离开没多久就接到樱井翔的电话，接起电话的时候，相叶雅纪站在公寓楼二楼走廊上。  
他静静看着樱井翔神色焦灼地跑过一条小巷，在电话接通的瞬间，精疲力尽了似的靠着墙蹲下来，缩成小小的一团。

“我只是想见你。”  
“我想见你，马上就想，我想见相叶雅纪。”  
他闭上眼睛，听见樱井翔的声音微微发颤。

“小翔。”  
相叶雅纪停住脚步，他们站在游乐园的门口，请其他的游客为他们拍照。  
樱井翔站在他身边，笑得露出一排牙齿的样子，比什么都可爱。  
相叶雅纪的眼睛轻轻地眨了眨，他吸了吸鼻子。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
拍完照，樱井翔认真地看向他。  
相叶雅纪摇头。  
“没什么，花粉症，鼻子难受。”

樱井翔开始在自己的双肩包里翻找纸巾。  
相叶雅纪细致地看着他每个动作，目不转睛。

蛋筒的甜味。  
手掌交握的热度。  
背包的重量。  
活着的实感。

我喜欢你。  
请原谅我。  
你是我死之前，想要的最后一样东西。

L

夜色降临，樱井翔意外地觉得安定，他像是进入了一种没有实感的真空状态里，隔绝了所有不安的情绪。  
他们在排最后一个队，游乐园最深处的过山车。相叶雅纪的手里抓着一大朵棉花糖，沾了一嘴的糖丝。  
黏糊糊的，温热热的，莫名和相叶雅纪很像。  
一看向自己就笑起来的那个样子。  
如果可以实体化，一定就和棉花糖一模一样。

“小翔要吃吗？”  
也不管他到底要不要吃，就一把推到他嘴前面来。  
“唔要……”  
连话都没法好好说，呼吸全是甜蜜的空气，被迫咬下一口，糖丝化了满嘴。

小小的恶作剧得逞成功，相叶雅纪笑得眯起眼睛，得意地仰起脸。  
在这种时刻格外天真无忧。  
他果然气不起来，只好伸手捉着相叶的肩膀摇晃。  
“你是笨蛋吗！”  
“嘛……不要这么说嘛。”

在他们前后左右，不认识的陌生人们，看着他们的眼神也都带着友善的笑意。  
排在他们前面的是一起出游的两个外国男生，其中一个海蓝色的双眼看着他们眨了眨，从随身背的大包里翻出两颗蜜柑，递给相叶雅纪。  
相叶雅纪还没反应过来，蜜柑就到了手里，他结结巴巴用英语道了谢，回过神来才看向樱井翔，似乎有点迷惑。  
“诶？”

高大的外国男人越过他和樱井翔对视一眼。  
“可爱，your little boyfriend，ka-wa-i。”  
声调夸张又别扭，樱井翔大笑起来。

“喂，在夸奖你可爱。”  
说是这样说着，那句小男友也很受用，然而手还是先于脑袋下了决定，攥住了相叶在身边。  
两个外国年轻人看着他的一连串动作和突然走神之后，茫然跟不上他们对话的相叶相视大笑，一长串的英文溜出来，谁也没能跟上。  
也不重要了，排在他们前面的人都上了等待的台子，樱井翔和相叶雅纪在队伍的最前列，等着下一班过山车。  
相叶雅纪的重点已经完全跑偏到了橘子上面。

“说起来这季节的蜜柑是很酸的吧？”  
相叶雅纪眨眨眼睛，看着他，樱井翔点点头。  
“要揉它吗？”  
不知道从哪里看来的知识，樱井翔确实记得好像多揉一下蜜柑就会变甜了。

“现在？”  
相叶雅纪左右看看，勾起一边嘴角凑到樱井翔耳边。  
“说起来揉蜜柑看起来不会很工口吗？”  
……脑子在这种时候转得飞快。  
樱井翔哭笑不得地拍一下他的头。  
“嘛不过这么说起来，好像让蜜柑受点惊吓也可以哦。要不我们一起拿着蜜柑坐过山车吧？第一排！”  
樱井翔瞪大了眼睛，抬头看了看几近直上直下的过山车车道。  
他没说单单是来坐这个就像要他命了。  
“第一排？！等等——”

相叶雅纪从自己的包里找出马克笔，愉快地给蜜柑画上了脸。  
张开的菱形嘴，撅着的数字型嘴，有点一样又不太一样的，圆圆的眼睛。  
“搞定！”  
相叶雅纪将菱形嘴的那个塞进樱井翔手里。  
“不要弄丢哦。”

他看了看自己手里的，笑得温柔又心满意足。  
“小翔就交给我保管了。”  
相叶雅纪用两只手将那颗蜜柑托在手心，想了想又拿起来，用蜜柑翔那画了嘴唇的部分贴了贴自己的嘴唇。  
“啊轮到我们了！”  
过山车进入终点的轰鸣声里，他轻快地往前跑过去。

樱井翔慢吞吞地跟过去，有些气闷地和手里的雅纪蜜柑对视了一眼。  
“搞什么。”  
他说。  
“为什么他要去亲一颗蜜柑？”  
他张嘴轻轻咬了一下雅纪蜜柑的侧脸。  
“明明我就在这里。”  
他看到相叶雅纪已经坐在第一排对他招手，认命地走到第一排，坐在他身边。

“呐，小翔。”  
坐在第一排，相叶雅纪往前看看车道，转头看看樱井翔。  
“你不害怕吗？”

我……  
樱井翔吞咽了一下。  
相叶雅纪看着他，见他欲言又止，轻轻嗯一声，睁大了眼睛，有点疑惑地望他。  
樱井翔勾起一边嘴角满不在乎地笑了。

“才没有，难道相叶你害怕了？”  
那人被他激得立马答话。  
“我才不怕！”  
说着挺直了身子看着前方，一副勇往直前的样子。

看着他的侧脸，樱井翔脸上的笑容软和下来。  
你不会害怕吗。  
——但其实我怕，我很害怕。  
——最害怕的不是过山车，不是高处，不是超重力。  
出发之前，相叶雅纪的手指突然缠上了他的手指。  
他有些惊讶地转头，相叶笑着看他。

“准备——出发！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————”

在呼啸而过的风里，樱井翔在那瞬间忘了他真正害怕的东西。  
比起失重感将内脏搅合成一团的难受，和从极高处俯冲而下的眩晕，他更多更多地记得的，是他们抓着对方的手，掌心一样的滚烫。  
他单纯地为此觉得快乐。  
他单纯因此，在离地百米的高空中觉得安全。

起飞坠落，都是一起，无论是什么地方。  
相叶，我们一起去不好吗。

下了过山车他拽着相叶雅纪的手往卫生间跑。  
“小翔？”  
相叶在他身后一声声叫他。  
“不舒服吗？怎么了？”  
相叶雅纪的声音渐渐慌张起来。

他们进了卫生间才发现里面挂了维修的牌子，樱井翔没管，依旧拉着他进去，跑到最深处最宽阔的那间，挂上了门栓。  
转过身，他用力地抱住相叶雅纪，大半体重都压在相叶的身上，推得他踉踉跄跄地后退。  
他的头用力地压在相叶雅纪的肩膀上。  
喘着气，跑得太快，他嗓子发干，沙沙地痛。

“小翔——”  
被抵到墙上时相叶雅纪的声音里有吃痛的停顿，却毫不犹豫地回抱着他的脊背，似乎也并不想放开他。  
他的头靠在樱井翔的身上，脸颊软软地贴着他的脖颈。  
仿佛是不经意的，又好像是花了心思，决定了要靠过来，决定了要亲近他。  
就像相叶雅纪曾经站在学校天台的台阶上对着樱井翔倒下去，就像他曾经不知道多少次地不请自来贴在樱井翔的身边，就像他说喜欢，就像说天气似的随口就能丢出一句，那些仿佛孩子气的漫不经心的一举一动，隔着时间回想，就忽然带上了一些珍贵的情意。

是美化过度的错觉吗？  
还是当时略过了，此刻才注意到的真相？

他们看着彼此的双眼，相叶雅纪忽然笑了，他凑过来亲吻樱井翔的嘴唇，小心翼翼地舔他。  
发干的嘴唇被那人一点一点濡湿了，细小温热的呼吸打在他的脸上，樱井翔按住相叶雅纪的肩膀，大力亲回去。  
牙齿撞到嘴唇，不知道是谁出了血，就算这样，却贴得更紧。  
太痛了，太热了，几乎想哭了，但是不想分开。

手几乎是自动自发地从T恤下面探进去，抚摸彼此的身体，沿着腰线，探到更隐秘而悸动的地方去。  
他们换了个位置，樱井翔背靠着墙壁，相叶雅纪轻轻弯下身，半途又被樱井翔拉起来。  
他知道相叶想做什么，单是想想就脸颊红透，心脏跳得快要撞开了胸骨。  
他摸着相叶雅纪的脸，对他摇摇头。  
“不要。”

相叶雅纪笑，笑得有点恍惚地，抱着樱井翔的脖子，神情很认真。  
“不要吗？”  
他亲吻樱井翔的脸颊，到唇角，小动物一般，蹭他的侧脸和脖颈。  
“小翔的眼睛不是这么说的。”  
他笑容天真又恶劣，一双眼睛水亮，樱井翔继续摇头，阻止他的动作。

“不是现在。”  
他的手指轻轻触碰着相叶，坏心眼地将他翻过来，他的胸口贴着相叶的后背，手臂抵在墙上。  
“没时间了，游乐园要关门了。”  
他用手拍拍相叶光裸的大腿，挨在他耳边，吮了一下他的耳垂。  
“把腿闭紧。”  
他轻轻地动作着，一只手扣住了相叶的手按在墙上，另一只手绕到前面去，抚慰着相叶。  
那人断断续续的喘息呻丨吟贴在他耳边，颤抖的身体完全靠着他，樱井翔凑过去咬相叶的脸颊，那人立刻就偏过头来，微微张开嘴唇。

“小翔。”  
声音也微微发着抖，意思再明显不过了。  
这是想要一个吻。  
樱井翔靠过去，额头贴着额头地吻他。  
即将释放之前他的视线不小心瞥见了背包落地时滚出来靠在一起的两颗蜜柑。

“雅纪。”  
他轻轻叫相叶的名字，将脱力的相叶抱在怀里，充满情色意味地舔了舔自己的手指。  
“变甜了哦。”  
“很好吃。”

受惊吓的相叶也变甜了呢。  
他想，吻了吻相叶雅纪此刻泛着红的滚烫潮湿的侧脸。  
远远地听到游乐园内的广播，他将相叶雅纪更紧地搂在怀中。

他们离开游乐园的时候已经是不得不回家的那刻。  
走到公交车站点，樱井翔回过身，看着脑袋上面戴着白天买的夸张的大蝴蝶结的相叶雅纪。  
那人在他回头的那瞬间错开了目光。  
他只看到一个瞬间的残影，那残影透露出相叶一直都在用认真到几近悲伤起来的目光，注视着他的背影。

“呐，相叶。”  
他开口说。  
“我们明天见。”

相叶雅纪愣了一下，点点头。  
好像不太明白樱井翔为什么这么说似的，困惑地笑了。  
“当然了。”  
他垂下视线，笑容轻巧。

“我可以相信你吗？”  
樱井翔问，相叶雅纪抬起头，眨眨眼睛。

“可以哦。”  
他平淡地回答说。  
“明天也会和小翔见面，后天也会，说起来后天就要上课了，我作业还完全没做。”  
他说到这时才想起来一般，脸都皱成了一团。

“相叶……我……”  
樱井翔望向他。  
“啊！小翔！”  
相叶忽然打断他的话。  
“我有事情要告诉你！”

樱井翔抿抿唇，“什么？”  
然后他被相叶雅纪飞扑过来抱住了。  
那人的体温暖暖地环绕着他。

“今天一整天，昨天一整天，都谢谢你。”  
他不知道相叶雅纪可以有这么温柔又安静的声气。  
“我玩得很开心，见到了小翔的家人很开心。”  
“……做色色的事情，也很开心。”  
“喂……！”  
樱井翔正想说什么，然而相叶雅纪已经松开他，跑开了。

他看着相叶雅纪跳上公交车，从最后一排的窗子探出身体向他挥手。  
“再见哟，小翔！”  
公车启动开远，樱井翔这才反应过来了什么一般追上去。  
相叶雅纪趴在公车的最后一排看他，脸上的表情在夜色里已然看不清楚。

太晚了，他跑了几步就知道自己追不上，转身伸手招了一辆的士。  
跳上车的时候公车已经晃晃悠悠消失在了拐角。  
“麻烦追上前面的公交车。”

不对。  
这不对。  
你说我可以相信你。  
但是如果我们明天还会见面，你为什么……  
你为什么和我说再见的时候明明笑着，却像是要哭了？  
樱井翔觉得手掌心里相叶雅纪的温度在一点一点消弭无踪。

直到望见了行驶中的公交车，樱井翔看准了它晃晃悠悠地停下来的时机，下了的士跑过去。  
空荡荡的车厢除了司机再也没有他人。  
相叶雅纪，不见了。

M

“一八……君？”  
接通电话的时候泷泽秀明正准备发牌，他一边听着电话，一边拍拍坐在自己身侧的男孩的脸，示意他过来替代自己的位置。  
“怎么了？”  
沉默寡言的男孩对他笑了笑，踩上了他的凳子。他走到酒吧的外面，周围安静下来，那头的喘息声和脚步声也变得清晰。

“Takki。”  
是那个他很熟悉的少年沙哑的声音，对方似乎奔跑了很久，此刻停了下来，因为太喘，声音还有些断断续续。  
他下意识觉得不好，而那头的语气倒是很平静地，问他一贯的问题。  
“藤井他，在不在酒吧里？”  
那语气中一丝奇妙的决绝让泷泽下意识地转头看看那窝在角落里的酒鬼，犹豫了一瞬。

“在这里。”  
他回答说。  
“不过没上桌，他醉得像块被车轧过的豆腐。”

他皱了皱眉。  
“放弃吧，相叶，他察觉到你跟了他几次，已经开始怀疑了。”  
横山侯隆抱着一箱啤酒经过，望向泷泽，样子好奇，泷泽秀明再走开两步，压低了声音。  
“就算你不做什么，再过半年那个人也会把自己喝死。”  
发觉自己走到了和相叶雅纪初次相遇的小巷子，站在泛着油腻气味的饭馆后门的屋檐下，回想起相叶的眼睛，泷泽秀明难得地有些词穷。  
“别为了这样的人浪费自己的人生。”  
他只好再一次这样对相叶说。

那一头，少年沉默了好久好久。  
“我明白。”  
他回答，声音干净清晰。  
“我来见见他吧，把一切都问清楚，如果他愿意承认，愿意接受该有的惩罚的话，我就什么也不做。”  
他终于愿意妥协。  
不明白是什么拉回了相叶，但泷泽秀明松了口气。

“你过来吧。”  
他长出一口气，甚至是愉快地笑了。  
“我保证你来的时候能见到他。”

相叶雅纪挂断了电话。  
他轻车熟路地沿着昏暗的街巷走，偶尔抬起头，看看路两边的房子里，那些没有熄灭的灯。  
总是这样的，相叶雅纪发现总是这样的，就算是凌晨三四点，也总有没能睡着的孤独的灵魂，没能熄灭的灯，没能团聚的家庭。  
他一边走一边看着不断闪光的手机。

是樱井翔的来电。  
相叶雅纪关掉了手机的铃声和振动，所以只看着手机在口袋里亮一阵暗一阵，频繁地闪烁如同不肯就此湮灭的星辰。  
发现他无论如何不愿意接起电话之后，樱井翔开始发讯息给他。

“你在哪里？”  
“回答我。”  
“相叶，告诉我你在什么地方。”  
“我会一直找你。”

总是上一条才刚刚看完，下一条就涌进来。  
“已经不是一分钟回信了啊，小翔。”  
相叶雅纪自言自语。

最新的一封又跳了出来。  
“我答应了裕介，这一次，也会让他看到你好好地回家。”  
眼眶突然发烫，在公车上都没有掉出来的眼泪，这回却确确实实地差点涌出眼眶。  
“明明什么都没弄清楚，居然做这种承诺。”  
他对着屏幕说，不敢去想象此刻樱井翔的样子。

“对不起呀。”  
他说，闭上眼睛。  
“真的对不起。”

他在拜托公车司机紧急停车，跳下来逃走的时候真正觉得自己已经满足了。  
这最后一小段的人生，相叶雅纪想要的他全都拥有过了。  
然而此刻整颗心都沉甸甸地，装满了悲伤和某种他过去从未体会过的感情。  
相叶雅纪不知道那是什么，却很有力量，缠绕着他不肯放手，在他耳边喃喃细语。

原来裕介是担心他在意他的。  
原来樱井翔也是。  
或许，他们可以一直在一起下去。  
或许，好好和裕介相处，他终归会有一天再愿意叫自己哥哥。

丢掉好了，放弃好了，不要管什么复仇，Takki是对的，那个人很快就要死，他不用搭上他的人生。  
趁一切还来得及。  
那份感觉在这样对他说。

希望吗？  
这份在拼命挽留他的，是不是某种叫做希望的东西？  
相叶雅纪抬头，看见漫天寂静的星辰。

“呐，老爸老妈，你们依旧在那里吗？”  
他有些滞涩地开口询问。  
“我该怎么做？”

一只野猫轻巧地跃过他眼前，在他脚边落地，又飞快地往前跑去，消失不见。  
受了惊吓，相叶回过神来。  
他站立良久，抿抿唇，不再看接下来的讯息，直接将手机关掉，塞进包里。  
没有时间站在这里犹豫了，他至少得去见到那个人，画一个句点。

“我啊。”  
横山侯隆擦着杯子，听到面前烂醉的男人开口说话，瞥了一眼对方的酒杯。  
空了，于是他端起手边的酒瓶，给藤井的酒杯加满，Takki说今夜让这个人不付钱也可以喝，横山于是一杯接一杯地灌。  
“我是个不幸的男人！不幸！倒霉透了！”  
藤井嚷嚷着，挥舞着双手。

“是吗。”  
横山侯隆假笑，虚与委蛇地点点头。对方仿佛受了鼓励，继续絮絮叨叨起来。  
“我曾经很有钱！很有钱你知不知道？什么我都可以买，谁都拜托我帮他们赚钱。我从他们赚的钱里再赚钱。就算他们赚不到，我也能赚到。”  
“大叔你很厉害嘛。”  
横山侯隆说。  
藤井哼了一声。  
“但是我听说你是靠骗人来赚钱的哟。”  
藤井沉默了一会儿，然后嘿嘿地笑了，那笑声龌龊又诡秘，他抬头，用布满血丝的眼睛，望着横山侯隆。

“小哥，话可不能乱说。”  
他笑着，摇晃着酒杯。  
“他们倒霉，我也很倒霉啊？就算，就算是我骗走了他们的钱，害他们生意做不下去欠了债，可我的钱……我的钱也都输光了，要拿他们的钱，我也是无可奈何。”  
他做出一副假哭的怪相。  
“我这么凄惨，这么令人同情，为什么那些人还在找我？他们为什么不能原谅我？”

横山侯隆冷冷地笑了笑，他低着头，藤井看不见。  
他喝得太醉了，几乎忘了他本来已经避开了话题。  
“我倒霉到骗局败露，要隐姓埋名，穷得连酒都买不起，打牌……打牌也要输给你们这里的那个小家伙。”  
他的眼神蓦地怨毒起来，又松散下去。  
“那个……该死的小家伙……长得简直像……”

“像谁？”  
横山抬起头，讶异了一瞬，静静地看着藤井身后。  
藤井已经醉死过去，什么都没听见，横山侯隆勾起嘴角笑了笑，从柜台里拿出一听姜汁汽水。  
“我听说你只在周五上班的。”  
将汽水倒入装满冰块的杯子里，他淡淡地对相叶雅纪说。

跟着一步一踉跄的藤井走出酒吧，相叶雅纪确定这一刻对方发现不了他。  
他都听见了，酒吧里藤井和横山的对话。  
为什么要犹豫，要矛盾，甚至有了放弃的念头呢？  
相叶雅纪几乎无法思考。  
他极端冷静，却无法思考。  
这个人直接害得相叶家的工厂破产，间接导致相叶父母的意外，而他没有丝毫悔过的意思，唯一的遗憾，是他运气不好，使得骗局败露。  
他早该料想到是这个结果。

走出酒吧的时候横山没对他说什么，似乎毫不在意，而同样听到了一切的泷泽，陷入了漫长的沉默。  
大概是知道，就算拦住他也没有意义。  
就算阻止，他也不会就此罢手。

相叶雅纪在对方准备进入公寓门的时候攥住了他的后领。  
戴着塑料手套，他将随身携带的那把小刀抵在了藤井的侧颈。  
“藤井先生，我们上楼去谈。”  
他冷淡地说，推着藤井的后背。  
稍稍清醒了些的男人，吓得不敢动。

“你……你是谁？一八？”  
相叶雅纪将刀刃压近他的脖子。  
“上去。”  
他指了指开着门的屋顶。

“藤井先生，我叫相叶雅纪。”  
男人瘫坐在屋顶上，相叶站在他面前，看着他，逆着月光。  
“在我很小的时候，我们见过。”  
藤井愣住了，他看着相叶，嗫喏着自言自语。  
“怪不得……总觉得你像……”

“像我母亲？”  
相叶问，轻轻笑了笑。  
“您记性很不错。”  
渐渐明白了过来的藤井开始往后退。  
“你要做什么？他们的意外不关我的事！”

“我要做什么？”  
相叶雅纪攥紧了手里的小刀。  
“我想要你跟我的父母，还有其他被骗的人道歉。”  
他走近藤井，一拳砸在他的脸上，他的指骨锐痛，心底的火焰开始翻涌不休。  
“我想要你把我的家庭还回来。”  
再一拳，男人躲避不及，鼻子流出血来。  
“我想要你把我弟弟的快乐还回来。”  
他骑坐在对方身上，摁住了他的脖子，细瘦的少年用尽了力气，他看着对方，语调平静，声音却颤抖。  
“我想要藤井先生你，把我的希望还给我。”

“等等……小相叶！等等！”  
藤井惊慌失措，他想不到这个少年居然有这样大的力气，他竟无法挣脱开来。  
“我道歉！对不起！对不起！你是个好孩子吧？你从小就最可爱听话了！对不起，对不起，饶了我吧。”  
他竟哭出来，相叶雅纪看着他，神色之间带着嘲讽和悲哀。  
“好孩子？”  
相叶雅纪是个好男孩吗？

他扬起手中的刀。  
“我从来不是，你弄错了。”

“没人弄错了。”  
相叶雅纪的刀偏了，扎在了藤井的肩膀上，他不可思议地回头，心底又觉得这是意料之中。  
樱井翔在那里，看着他。  
相叶雅纪的脸上溅上了血，他的头发乱七八糟，呼吸急促，藤井在哀嚎，鲜血渐渐在地板上化开。  
他看着樱井翔。

篮球部的日程表就算了，为什么真的能找到这里来，樱井翔果然好可怕。  
他佩服自己居然还能想到这个。

“小翔。”  
相叶雅纪平淡地叫他一声。  
“你不该来的。”

樱井翔往前走一步。  
“为什么我不该来？”  
他居然也平静，直走到相叶的身边去。

“相叶，”他轻轻叫他，“你手里的那把刀上，现在只有我一个人的指纹。”  
他看着相叶雅纪骤然变色的脸，却觉得安宁，这一刻的相叶有种奇异的美，樱井翔觉得会这么想的自己一定是疯了。  
“你发什么疯？”  
相叶雅纪的声音都变了调，樱井翔耸耸肩。

“我没有。”  
他反驳，望进相叶的眼睛里，声音又轻又重。  
“我没有，我知道我在做什么。”

“我知道你想干什么，又觉得或许暴露我知道了一切，会让你更快地逃走。你太会逃走了，如果那样，我会再也找不到你，裕介也会再也找不到你。”  
他的手，握住了相叶的。  
“我也很害怕，我也不知道该怎么做。”  
他说，感觉得到相叶雅纪在颤抖。  
“但如果你一定要做什么，至少，我来分担你的命运。”  
最害怕孤独了不是吗。  
明明是这样却孤独地度过了那么多年。  
还想要一个人结束一切。

“他不值得活着，但是你值得。”  
樱井翔说。  
“你是最好的。”

不像相叶雅纪以为的那样。  
樱井翔多少知道了，相叶雅纪要去做的事情。  
把所有的线索串一串，其实显而易见。  
他不知道怎样做才对。  
但如果到了最坏的程度。  
那时，请把我和他的命运联系在一起吧。  
哪怕笨拙地，危险地。  
哪怕毫无意义。

相叶松了手，樱井翔将小刀拿过来，丢了出去，一声掉落的轻响。  
“叫警察吧。”  
相叶说。

他看了一眼已经合上眼睛一动不动的藤井，站起身。  
转过身的瞬间，那人却在他身后站了起来。  
反应未及，对方从相叶的身后，牢牢抱住了他。

樱井翔猛地冲上前，藤井摸索到地上一截断掉的，原本用来围住屋顶边缘的粗铁丝，用尖锐的一端，抵在了相叶的胸口。  
“别过来，小朋友。”  
他对樱井翔说，拖着相叶不断往屋顶的边缘退过去。  
没有了铁丝防护的边缘，风声呼啸。

“我不去监狱。”  
藤井的表情狰狞，他拼了最后的力气扣住了相叶。  
“你们这些幼稚的小鬼，我不去监狱。”  
他笑了起来，绝望地。

“爱拔酱，你很快就可以见到他们了。”  
他对相叶雅纪说。  
“等见到的时候，告诉他们，被我骗了的他们，被我骗了还拼命想要还清欠其他人的债，累出事了的他们才是蠢货。”

“是吗。”  
相叶雅纪短暂地闭了闭眼睛。  
他看着樱井翔，对方苍白的脸色和紧皱的眉头叫他心软。  
要掉下去了吧，他心想。  
这么怕高的你，可别过来。

“再见呀。”  
相叶雅纪语气轻松。  
“总觉得，我今天一直在说再见呢。”  
他往后一仰，将身体的全部重量压在了藤井身上。

“相叶！！！”  
他发誓从小到大他从没听过樱井翔这样仓皇失措的喊声。  
藤井被他的体重推得后退，在坠落前的瞬间，相叶雅纪狠命脱开了他的钳制。  
他倒在地上，一半的身体悬空，看着那个人摔落地面，一动不动。

樱井翔跑过来半抱着他，将他翻过来之后，浑身都在发抖。  
“喂……相叶……你别闭上眼睛……喂！”  
小翔原来也会这么吵。

他有点想笑，却呛咳出血沫。  
他努力地睁开眼睛，看到原本在藤井手中那根粗铁丝，深深没入了自己的胸口。  
短短的一截露在外面，随着他的呼吸起伏，鲜血涌出来，黏糊糊地沾了樱井翔满手。

没能躲开啊，结果还是没能在挣脱的同时躲开。  
怪不得，胸口好痛。  
樱井翔的声音变得越来越难以听清。  
“不要睡……”  
不要睡吗？可是抱歉，小翔，我真的好困。

相叶雅纪闭上眼睛，最后看到的是头顶变得越来越近的星星。  
——有点遗憾。  
他的思维在飞速散去，只剩下零碎的只言片语。  
——我明明，才刚刚想要活下去。

N（final chap）

相叶雅纪趴在窗边看花。  
校服衬衫的领子松垮垮地，被风一吹就往后倒去，露出胸口一个直径一公分的伤疤。  
不会痛。  
只是看到就会想起，在一年以前，他曾经过着不一样的生活。

他从课桌抽屉里摸出一副纸牌，试着做了几个花切，手指微弱地颤动一下，牌掉了一地。  
他垂目注视指背上的伤口，疤痕淡化了，但不会消失。  
当时那样愤怒，下手不知轻重，果然还是让自己受了伤。

不行了啊。  
果然想要再做那样精密的换牌切牌，是不可能的事情了。  
所以，也就如同他醒来的时候他们向他说明的那样。  
为了复仇捏造出的那个一八，从那天起就已经不存在了。  
彻彻底底地，随着藤井的坠亡，走到了结局。

“那个样子本来就不适合你嘛。”  
那时候在病房里，不知道从哪里看到了相叶作为一八时候的图片，来看他的松本润对此的态度相当不以为然。  
“嘛，现在很会玩牌的人变成我了，相叶氏。”  
二宫和也双手插在牛仔裤的袋子里，对他灿烂一笑，脚随便一踩，脚下的滑板就乖巧地立起来，转个圈落进二宫的手里。

在他治疗的一整年里，他过去的两个朋友发生了天翻地覆的变化。  
他们在允许探视之后立即跑来看他，然而相叶雅纪差点认不出来。  
草莓大福变成了很多刺的刺猬，染黄了脸颊旁边一缕头发，开始以不良的姿态行走世间。  
连看人都从来是抬着下巴半阖着眼睛，让相叶雅纪很想把他的头摆摆正。

而另一个也意义不明地染了发，还买了滑板，每天踩着闲逛。拿手绝技是从便利店顺手牵羊出整盒的安全套，在每个安全套上面扎孔然后又原样放回去封装好，摆回超市的架子上。  
“你猜我是在说真的还是说假的？”  
二宫和也脸上总是带着微妙的笑意。

相叶雅纪很希望这不是真的。  
但想了想，他的朋友也是在为减轻人口负增长现象做出自己的努力。  
于是他什么也不评价。  
他们也不怎么评价他，很多事情改变了，可是他们对待他的态度，在知道之前和知道之后，都没有什么改变。

一年间不长不短，足够发生很多事，在外面的世界。  
而他的世界就在这个病房里，像一块顽固的石头。  
失血过多，肺叶损伤，他昏迷了很长一段时间，醒来时似乎一切都已经尘埃落定。  
结束以后某个转冷的阴天，他从松本和二宫带给他的报纸上读到自己的故事。

在那篇不长也不显眼的报道里，他被称作少年A。  
还有少年S，和坚称自己不过是偶然经过，发现不对而报了警的少年Y。  
在酒吧打工的少年A，偶遇了多年前行骗致使家族工厂破产倒闭的F姓男子，跟踪对方希望对方能够坦陈罪行接受惩罚，却被F姓男子胁迫要求保密，在挣扎中F姓男子失足从楼顶跌落，而少年A被其刺伤。  
F姓男子身上的刀伤，少年A的友人S坚称是其为了解救少年A而造成的，然而现场却无法找到所用的刀具，没有实际证据，最后也不了了之。

这故事似真似假，看完了竟也让人信服，他这才想起刚刚醒转过来的时候警察来过的那几次。  
那时他记忆混乱，不记得当时的经过，他坦白了他记得的一切，也说明他确实曾经希望亲手杀死藤井，那处刀伤就是证明。  
“你说那是你做的？”  
来做笔录的警员盯着他。  
裕介站在旁边，看着相叶雅纪，和往常一样沉默不语，相叶看看他，垂下视线。

“是我，用一把绿色的小刀。”  
他平静地回答。  
“原本是对着哪里？”  
“对着他的喉咙，先生。”  
“那把刀在什么地方？”

“我不知道。”  
他记得那把刀也掉落楼下，但为什么没人能够找到，相叶真的不知道。  
年轻的警察深深地看他，叹一口气。

“孩子，酒吧里的那个泷泽，将你的电话录了音。能证明你不想杀他。”  
“我当时不想。”  
他认真地说。  
“但是不管如何，一切都是我做的，和别人没有任何关系。”  
老警察深深看他，将笔录递给他，要他看过之后签名。

他看着面前摊开的杂志，才明白当时对方叹气的意义。  
或许樱井翔说了一样的话，可他明明什么都没做。  
他们俩个这样的互相维护互相辩白在他人眼里看起来像什么？  
他无从了解。

那把刀去了什么地方？为什么会找不到？  
相叶雅纪到现在也不明白。  
但这个案件的确就这样结束了。  
在他的生日之前。

圣诞夜那天他其实差不多已经可以出院，偏偏又患上感冒，半夜里他睡不着，裹上一床厚毯子，悄悄溜出病房，站在医院的走廊里看雪。隐隐约约听见远处的欢声，相叶雅纪呼出的热气在玻璃上晕开，变成一个浅白模糊的圆。  
“生日快乐。”  
他对自己说，用他所知道的最快乐的声气，下雪的夜空没有星星，他盯着黑沉沉的天空，隔了许久才意识到自己在哭。  
或许仅仅是太久没有眨眼睛才掉下来的眼泪。  
“谢谢老爸和老妈，生下我和裕介。”  
想了想又低头笑了，吸了吸鼻子。  
“嘛，虽然不是同一天，也无所谓吧。”

得到解脱了吗？  
他不知道。  
但是结束了，某种翻动不休的，让他寝食难安，将自己的人生视作假面的感情，在那根粗铁丝穿透他的胸口的时候，随着他身体中的大半血液一起流走了。  
他想要活下去，这个愿望仿佛一小朵蒲公英的种子，飞上飞下，飘忽不定，那一刻终于落地生根。  
再也不想看到自己醒来时裕介猛地哭出来像个孩子的样子，不想看到二宫和松润在见到病床上的他的瞬间两个人惶然的神色。  
还有那个人。

“哥。”  
他听见身后裕介叫他，他转过身，露出爽朗的笑容。  
“哟。”  
裕介也对他笑笑，他还背着书包，走过来递给他一个袋子，里面装着相叶想要的漫画和一条围巾。  
“生日快乐。”  
相叶雅纪往前倾身拥抱他的弟弟。

“一直以来给你添麻烦了，什么事情都没和你说，对不起。”  
裕介拢住他的背，什么也没说，只是轻轻拍着自己的兄长的背。  
彼此明白的。

从裕介每天放学就跑来医院，沉默不语却每次都给他带来一些他想要的东西。  
到后来，在相叶雅纪能坐起来之后，用他带来的棒球手套和球，两个人玩抛接球的游戏。  
在这之间穿插着一些闲谈，过去的事情，后来的事情，相叶雅纪渐渐发觉裕介长大了，他为此觉得欣慰又心酸，他们无言地和解，这一刻相叶雅纪终于能将心底这句话说出口。  
会好的，从此以后，一切都会好的。

“说起来，我没有蛋糕吗？”  
他故意开着玩笑，裕介静静看他。他沉默太长，相叶雅纪忽然意识到了裕介并不是仅仅在看着他。  
身后有脚步声响起，相叶雅纪忽然不敢回头。

“蛋糕在这里哟。”  
那个熟悉的，熟悉的，总是在他梦里冒出来的，低沉又爽朗的声音。  
樱井翔的声音。

“我先回去了，哥。”  
裕介对他招招手，临走前看到他依旧背对着樱井翔站着不动，哭笑不得。  
“哇，哥，你这样好逊。”  
他听见樱井翔在他身后笑了。  
“啰嗦。”  
他回答道，裕介也笑出声，转身走开钻进电梯。

一片寂静里，是蛋糕盒子被轻轻放在地上的声音。  
然后是樱井翔的手，扯了扯他背后的毯子。  
“喂，相叶。”  
那带着一点笑的，有点拽的腔调一点没变，和他们过去每日里的对话一模一样。  
如果除开那混杂了太多感情的微微颤抖的话。  
“你还不要转过来看看我吗？”

“因为……因为我在哭啊小翔。”  
他自己也觉得这不是理由，但就是莫名其妙地动弹不得，之前因为各种调查，他们一直见不到对方，后来，又是从裕介那里知道，似乎樱井翔因为这次的事件惹得家人非常生气而被认真管束了起来。  
糟糕到了什么程度？  
还会再见到他的少年S吗？

他真的好久，好久没有见到樱井翔了。  
但又好像每天，每天，都会在梦里见到那个，他最喜欢的人。  
想念到害怕起来。  
此刻都觉得不是真的。

樱井翔往前一步，抱住相叶的腰，头埋在他的肩颈之间，深深地呼吸。  
他抱得那么紧，那么珍重，有些急促的动作和乱了的心跳，仿佛在传达给相叶，那些纠结重叠的爱和想，他也一样，一点不少。  
樱井翔短短硬硬的头发扎着相叶的耳朵，有一点痒。  
“嘛，反正我一听就知道，你肯定又在哭了。”

他一点一点地将相叶雅纪转过来，带着笑微微低着头看着他的双眼，用自己的衬衫袖子帮相叶雅纪擦眼泪。  
“要抱抱我吗？”  
他问。  
相叶雅纪靠过去，用力地抱住他。  
“小翔。”  
相叶雅纪眼前闪过那天晚上他最后看见的樱井翔的样子。  
那么慌张，几乎到了绝望的程度。

“嗯。”  
樱井翔的手放在他的后脑，轻轻拍抚他的头发。  
“我想和你在一起。”  
他没头没脑地冒出这句话，他知道自己脑袋里的想法又一团乱了。  
他想说我想活下去，他想说我想要见你，他想说我喜欢你，他想说我绝对不会再让你那样难过，他想说的话太多了。  
但好像说这一句也就足够了。  
他的小翔那么聪明，会懂的。

樱井翔松开他一点点，亲吻他的唇角。  
“嗯。”  
他点点头。  
“那我们就在一起。”  
他是懂的。

樱井翔在再一次亲吻相叶之前先开口了。  
有点窘迫地，有点急切地，十分认真地。  
“我很想你。”  
突然就红了眼圈，深呼吸了好几口气才能继续。

“但是不能来，总是不能来。都想从家里面逃跑了。”  
樱井翔有些懊恼地皱起眉头嘟哝。  
“只是想到以后，就只好忍耐下来。”  
想到那样的樱井翔，相叶雅纪忍不住笑了。

“小翔好可爱。”  
明明说着很痛的话题，明明上一秒还想哭的，却因为此刻对方就在自己的面前，安下心来，感受到巨大的快乐。  
快乐过后，又有一丝不安。  
“那，叔叔和阿姨的话……”  
相叶看着樱井翔的脸。

“虽然有很多的条件，对你和我的。”  
樱井翔回答。  
“他们后来理解了。”  
他微微笑了笑，拍了拍相叶的头。  
“总之……等你出院之后再说。”

他贴上相叶的嘴唇。  
“生日快乐。”

相叶雅纪打了个喷嚏，外面的樱花花瓣被风吹过来，落在他的头发上。  
樱花树下，有个已经毕业了的樱井翔，拿着证书对他招手。  
“可恶，居然变成学长了。”  
他轻轻笑，出了教室，下楼，走到那人身边。  
“毕业恭喜，小翔。”

“我在大学等你。”  
樱井翔勾起嘴角对他笑。  
“反正我在的地方，你就会去的，对不对？”

对。  
相叶雅纪想。  
为什么不呢？  
他抓住樱井翔的手，樱井翔回握过来，十指相扣。  
樱花不断地飘落，混合着春季的阳光和风，相叶雅纪又觉得鼻子发痒，二宫和松本从窗口探出身子对他招手，他的弟弟刚刚好发来讯息。

“小翔？”  
相叶雅纪突然开口。  
“嗯。”  
樱井翔仿佛知道他并不是真的想说什么，只是轻轻微笑着。  
但是明白的，明白活着的好和痛。  
明白希望的存在。

他们会一起走到那向光的地方去。

[好男孩 正文完]

  
好男孩-番外

一开始侯隆非常厌恶一八。  
厌恶到想要往一八常坐的那张暗红色扶手椅上面洒图钉，往一八常喝的姜汁汽水里面吐口水的地步。  
女人缘算了，反正那些漂亮的大姐姐们最后也不会对他们这群黄毛小子怎么样，赌博运也算了，妈妈说了诚实的人才有好下场，长了一张好脸也算了，横山侯隆自己长得也不错。  
最叫他恨一八的，是他的朋友村上信五，总是将他放置在吧台后面，自己跟着一八跑来跑去。

穿梭在桌子和桌子，人群和人群之间，村上情绪很高地对着一八喊。  
“大哥！”  
一八酷酷地翘起一边嘴角笑了笑。  
“哦，Hina酱。”

……耍什么帅啊？！  
横山侯隆很不爽。

“大哥今天也很酷啊！”  
果然村上露出了崇拜的表情。  
“啊糟糕，被Hina酱这么说超不好意思。”  
而一八揽住村上的肩膀，看向横山侯隆，挑衅地笑了。

“大哥——”  
“Hina酱——”  
他动弹不得，看着一八挑起村上的下巴，和村上摆出凡尔赛玫瑰里安德烈和奥斯卡的标准姿势，一边对视一边越靠越近。

“大哥——！”  
“Hina酱——！”

“这算什么啊！！”  
横山裕猛地从床上弹起来，摸了摸额头，满头的汗。

……是梦。

他张着嘴，眼神游移，没有焦点。  
“怪不得一八和Hina那家伙看起来都格外恶心。”  
横山裕喃喃自语。

“你吵什么。”  
房门被突然打开，他的室友村上信五先生，此刻已经打好了领带穿好了西装准备出门。  
那人瞪着一双圆眼睛站在横山裕的卧室门口，表情一本正经，苦恼又疑惑地看着他。  
横山裕看着他利落的短发和整齐的衣装，吞咽了一下，把梦里的那个大喊大叫的少年一点一点抹掉。

不是眼前这个有为青年。  
倒也不是说他怀念，就是反差太大需要一点时间调节。  
他看着村上发起呆来。

“噩梦？Yoko你没事吧？”  
说着就要走进来，这才回过神的横山裕扯起毯子挡在胸口，做惊恐顽抗的少女状。  
“Hina你你你别过来！”  
村上信五停下脚步，眉头还皱着，嘴角却弯了。  
“什么啊这个Pose。”

他于是真的没过去，转身利落地离开房间，走之前回个头。  
“早餐我随便买了饭团。剩下的你自己解决。”  
横山裕听见他关上大门的响声，倒回了床上。

“哦。”  
他说。

换了衣服踩着人字拖出门，无所事事地晃荡，他不像村上连周末都要拿出精力来跑客户，一周有五天时间拿来赚钱就足够了，反正他又不是交不起房租。  
其实就算交不起，最糟糕的情况，是村上嚷嚷着你给我去打工啊，然后先垫上自己的钱。  
横山裕抬起头，发现自己不小心走到了一栋老旧的公寓楼下。  
总觉得眼熟，总是想不起来。  
他蹂躏着自己的下嘴唇转了半晌，忽然听见有人叫他的名字。

“横山……侯隆？”  
他转过身，看到一张熟悉又陌生的脸。  
穿着双重灰色帽衫的年轻人看起来和他年纪相仿，站在离他几步远的地方，带着一点笑意看他。  
“啊……啊！”  
愣了一下，横山裕张大了嘴，瞪着对方，惊异地喊了出来。  
对方脸上的笑意更深。

“不是初次见面。”  
他走近横山裕，弯起嘴角，软软的刘海下面，是一双很亮的眼睛。  
“我是樱井翔。”

“是你啊。”  
横山裕打量着他，不一会儿就笑出声来。  
“长高了啊，耳钉呢？”  
仿佛没料到他会这样问，樱井翔也愣了，横山裕大笑着拍拍樱井翔的肩膀，也没什么想要解释的心情。  
樱井翔大概不知道他为什么独独记得耳钉。

那是他第一次见到樱井翔的时候留下的记忆。  
好几年前的那个下午，要不是这个人的耳钉太闪，发型刺猬似的太嚣张，看起来和周围的学生都不一样，隔了那么远的距离又只是偶然一侧头，少年横山原本并不会发现这个死盯着一八的家伙。  
发现了之后才觉得不得了，那眼神重得他都吓了一跳，不知道为什么差点就要松开揽着一八肩膀的手。横山侯隆不是个易受威胁的人，可他本能地觉得那个刺猬头少年有点危险。

第一反应是一八原来在学校里有死对头，这实在是太好了。  
但很快发现实际上是另外一回事。  
那眼神说穿了叫嫉妒，好听点的说法是占有欲，别问他为什么知道，他就是知道。  
横山裕撇撇嘴，捏了一下一八清瘦的肩膀。  
“我说你，怎么连男的也不放过。”  
他说的是彼时尚未有任何交集的樱井翔，心里冒出来的却是另外一个人闪亮亮的圆眼睛，因了后者语气格外不忿。  
一八相当莫名地看他一眼，不明白他为什么突然转换了话题。

“你特意来找我，除了告诉我你知道我叫相叶雅纪之外，就是为了说这个？”  
一八的语气清清淡淡，脸上带着一点温和耐心的微笑，横山侯隆忽然觉得自己费心费力翻出一八的真实情报的得胜感像柏油马路上的水蒸气一样飞速消失，一八轻轻叹口气，拍了拍横山侯隆的手臂。  
那是他难得有些为难的时刻，垂下的眼睫像是扇子拢住了他真实的情绪。

“Yoko。”  
他看着横山侯隆的时候，和酒吧里的那个一八很不一样。  
“你不明白的。”

我挺明白的。  
横山侯隆在心底哼了一声。  
他明白的事情多了去了，比如一八是被Takki在路上捡来的赌术小天才外加运气No.1，比如一八的本名当然不叫一八，比如他好像和自己一样没有父母管束但是又不是从福利院出身，比如一八好像特别在意酒吧里一个嗜酒成性每赌每输的名叫藤井的赌徒。  
除了每个星期五在酒吧的那段时间之外的一八，是作为谁在活着，有什么样的生活，横山侯隆觉得这既有趣味也可以作为把柄，他立志要找出一八不怎么样的一面，好甩到他的发小面前告诉他就此离那个“大哥”越远越好。

结果让他很失望，一八名叫相叶雅纪，居然只是个普普通通的好男孩。  
除了那个对一八占有欲强到不自知的刺猬头少年，横山侯隆暂且没有发现任何有趣的事情。

“抱歉，今天是Haru的最后一天了，我想去陪着小和。”  
一八用看似温和的手势，暗暗使着力气，掰开了他的手。  
天知道为什么泷泽出现了，横山侯隆只好就着下了台阶。

“Takki，Yoko就麻烦你了。”  
一八露出了那一贯被横山侯隆称之为狡诈的笑容。  
他的手伸进口袋里，轻轻晃了晃手机。  
泷泽秀明微微皱着眉头看着他，他撇撇嘴，跟着泷泽一起上了公交车离开。  
他透过公交车窗看着远处低头摁短信的一八和更远处始终看着一八的少年。

“一八……我是说啊，那个长得很像一八的相叶，现在怎么样了？”  
横山裕跟在樱井翔身后慢慢晃悠着，手里抓着一罐饮料。  
樱井翔轻轻笑了，他停下脚步，指了指他们所站的道路对面的小公园。  
“……什么？”  
横山裕问。

“相叶在打球。”  
樱井翔笑笑回答，眨了眨眼睛。  
“顺便说一句，那是他本来要喝的饮料。”

横山裕低头看了一眼，然后大口灌下去。  
“那真是多谢招待。”  
他撇一撇嘴角，将空罐子精准地丢进垃圾桶里。  
樱井翔大笑起来，横山裕吓了一跳，他原先可不知道对方是个如此容易笑起来的人。  
不过无所谓了。  
他想。

包括要不要再见到一八这件事情，全都无所谓。  
他和一八之间的帐早算清了，横山裕坦坦荡荡。

走近了篮球场边他看到相叶雅纪投了个漂亮的三分，和穿着同色背心的另外两个男人击了掌，笑得很是开心，两排闪亮的白牙很晃眼，金发也晃眼。  
相叶长高了点，眉目还是原先的样子，一笑起来整张脸挤在一起，他过去没见过一八这样笑，这一刻看见了觉得有点陌生，相叶雅纪转过头，见到他站在樱井翔的旁边，似乎也只有一瞬间的惊讶。  
“小翔！Yoko！”  
飞奔着跑过来了，挥着手，刘海全被风往后掀，一瞬间全场的目光都落在横山裕身上，他蓦然被这关注和相叶雅纪的态度弄得有些窘起来，挥了挥手，生硬地点点头。

“哦。”  
他一时拿不稳该怎么叫他，想了半天。  
“爱拔酱。”  
相叶雅纪像一团热腾腾的火球，挤到了他和樱井翔之间的空隙里，一眼瞄中樱井翔手里打开喝了一小半的矿泉水，接过来喝了一大口，满足地呼出一口气。  
“好喝！”

凑近了看才知道，相叶雅纪连眼睛都是闪闪亮的，也很晃眼，横山裕下意识去看樱井翔，被对方看着相叶的眼神硬生生刺激得打了个激灵。  
时间可以改变人到什么样的程度，也是要亲眼得见才能了解，什么样强烈的占有欲，在时间的炖煮下，就会转变为同样强烈而浓厚的温柔。  
相叶雅纪也转头看着樱井翔，然后笑了起来，揽过樱井翔的肩膀，毫不顾忌地在樱井翔的脸颊上重重亲吻了一下。  
相叶雅纪的队友们似乎已经看习惯了，没有人惊讶，倒是都爆发出一阵起哄的笑声。  
“今天这么规矩吗爱拔酱！”  
队友之一是个大个子，一边运球一边豪爽地笑着，另一个也身材高大，看起来很酷，笑起来却意外地相当温和。

“嘛嘛，我也有状态好和状态不好的时候啦。”  
相叶雅纪笑着摆摆手，横山裕在心底大喊。  
——和状态什么关系都没有吧？！等等？！现在的社会开放到这个地步了吗？

樱井翔偏在这个时候火上浇油。  
“我今天绝好调超哦Baby。”  
笑得很得意，他简洁帅气地丢下这句，伸手顺势扣住了相叶的侧脸，在相叶的耳朵上面啵地亲了一下。  
“Baby好奇怪啊。”  
相叶看起来坦然自若，耳根却悄悄红了。  
又是一阵起哄的声音。

救命啊谁都好，救救他。  
横山裕觉得自己在这对毫无顾忌的恋人身边站着被迫目睹这一切，视力听力和灵魂都受到了一定程度上的损伤。  
还好很快樱井翔就上场替了相叶的位置，留下相叶和他坐在场边。

“Hina呢？”  
相叶转头问他，他们几年之间毫无联络，但他似乎很笃定村上信五依旧是和横山裕呆在一起的，开口发问的时候非常自然。  
“去上班了。”  
他回答。  
“周末也？真辛苦啊。”  
相叶雅纪感叹道。  
“嘛，不过没有一直留在酒吧里太好了。”

横山裕无法反驳。  
“早就关掉了哦，那间酒吧。”  
他耸耸肩对相叶雅纪说。  
“那年你出事之后没多久，Takki就和翼一起被星探发现去当了明星，我和Hina也没再去，他跑去做销售，我嘛，这样那样的工作都做过了。又过了一两年，酒吧就关了。”  
他说着这些像说着他人事，偏偏语气里又带着一点怀念，仿佛那些日子除去混乱和嘈杂还有些许值得记忆的温馨。  
“据说是生意不好。”  
相叶雅纪听着，点一点头，嘴角带着一点笑。  
“他们的海报和CD我买了哦。”  
他坐直了身子。  
“超帅气。”

“总之现在Hina那家伙比我有钱多了。”  
横山裕夸张地叹气，相叶雅纪抬手拍他的肩膀。  
“电话也不接，但我不接他就要打我头，MH打多了也要打我头……”  
七拐八弯的关西腔又冒出来，等到意识到的时候相叶雅纪已经很久没有说话，只是安静地看着他笑。  
那之前出现过一次的窘迫又冒出来了，横山裕悻悻然闭嘴。

“什么都没变嘛。”  
相叶雅纪愉快地说。  
横山裕挑眉看了看篮球场上意外地不器用的樱井翔，勾一勾嘴角。  
“的确什么都没变。”

他转回头看相叶雅纪。  
“你们两个还真的一直在一起了啊。”  
他说。

“Yoko。”  
相叶雅纪沉默了一会儿开口。  
“小翔他第一次到酒吧的时候，是你带去的吧？”  
他皱了皱眉，有些疑惑地看向横山裕。  
“为什么……？”  
他们说起旧事仿若昨天，横山裕笑了。  
为什么呢？

算是还个人情，虽然相叶雅纪甚至不知道这层意思。  
那一次村上出千被捉住，是一八替他挨了打，而村上出千的原因，是因为那段时间横山裕心血来潮和他打了赌，赌他能不能和一八一样厉害。  
一向在横山侯隆面前称得上成熟的村上信五，莫名就没能无视那份挑衅。  
“我赢了的话就怎样？Yoko把你那个不靠谱的女朋友踹掉怎么样？”  
村上的大嗓门响在他耳边，横山侯隆敷衍着点头，心想哪里来的女朋友，他不过是去追查相叶雅纪的背景为了不被发现编了个女朋友，谁知道村上信五那么在意。  
不过也好，这场赌他无论如何不输，如果不是一八很讲义气地在村上搞砸了之后挡在前面的话。

欠了人情不还不是横山少年的作风。  
更何况看到一八那沉默忍耐的样子，再不服气再不甘愿，也不得不从心底觉得，这个看起来怎么都不顺眼的家伙，也不像他原来想的那样子。  
他是负责调酒的，站在吧台后面，离那些醉鬼最近，七拼八凑，凑出一个真实度极高的事实来。

一个少年的复仇计划。  
多么老套的故事。

横山裕旷了半天工，躺在屋子里发呆，太阳慢慢落下去，村上信五跑来找他。  
“你在这里干什么？”  
他睁开眼睛，闭上眼睛，再睁开，再闭上。  
眼前白晃晃地一片光。

“Hina酱。”  
横山裕突然开口。  
“一八他跟你说过他朋友的事情吗？”  
他看着对方一脸“糟糕Yoko为什么会知道”的表情。  
他坐起身来。  
“跟我说说吧？”

“我只是那天碰巧看到樱井翔而已咯。”  
横山裕耸耸肩。  
这有一半是实话，他大致觉得樱井翔总有一天会找到酒吧来，不为别的，就为他看着相叶雅纪的样子，他不信樱井翔会发现不了相叶雅纪身上的伤痕。  
只是没想到那么快，他就在那附近打转了几天，就看见了那个刺猬头的男孩，神情焦灼地站在街巷之间东张西望。

“不是初次见面，我叫横山侯隆。”  
“你来找你的好男孩？我们这里啊，有个长得稍微有点像是相叶的人。”  
他看得出那个叫樱井翔的少年是个聪明人，也是个很好利用的笨蛋。  
因为他喜欢相叶，不会让相叶做出过火的事。  
笨蛋的计划只能靠笨蛋来阻止，能改变人心的也只有人心。  
现在看看，横山裕佩服自己的远见卓识。

他没想到后来相叶还是成功了。  
也没想到相叶差点死了。  
但还好相叶最终没有死。  
虽然还是搞成了那个样子，但好在此刻，相叶雅纪活着，并且快乐，并且生机勃勃。  
樱井翔和相叶雅纪还是在一起，亲密得叫人有点犯恶心。  
但世上没有这道风景多么可惜。

横山裕转了转脖子，站起身来。  
“我要回去了，爱拔酱。”  
他蓦地心情很好，对相叶雅纪摆摆手，将相叶雅纪可能说出口的一切感谢和疑问全都扼杀在摇篮中。  
“下回见！”  
虽然也不知道还会不会再见。

嘛。  
总而言之。  
像一八那么讨厌的人的计划，怎么能让他成功呢。  
他勾了勾嘴角，潇洒地大步走开。

隔了没一会儿身后有人追上来。  
“横山君，你的手机和钥匙！”  
不是相叶雅纪的声音，他转过脸，是樱井翔远远冲他摇晃着手。  
横山裕只好走回去，接过手机好好道了谢。

“谢谢你。”  
樱井翔突然开口说。  
他双手插在口袋里，回头看看相叶雅纪没有过来，郑重其事地又说一次。

“谢谢你。”

横山裕有些不自在地撇撇嘴。  
他最讨厌这种场面。

“没什么好谢的。你在说什么啊翔君。”  
他露出和当年一样那半笑不笑的表情。  
樱井翔抿了抿唇，微微皱眉，也笑了。

“我在说……”  
他靠近了横山裕一点，将剩下的句子说完。  
横山裕轻轻挑眉，表情很快恢复平静。

“那个我可不知道。”  
他说。  
对视一眼彼此了然。  
“嘛，可能被谁踢了一脚，掉进下水道里了吧。”  
缺失了那悄声说出的主语，横山裕耸耸肩。

那是那个晚上“偶然经过”，看见藤井坠落之后又等了一会儿，处理掉了一把有点麻烦的小刀之后才报了警的少年Y的秘密。  
他永远不会，也无需确认。  
因此也不需要面前的樱井翔说出感谢。

“还有什么事？”  
他真的想回去了，不知道村上回来没有，那家伙做的煎饺真好吃啊，今天也有的吃就好了。  
樱井翔摇摇头。  
“下次见。”

他对横山裕笑笑，又回头望一眼相叶。  
樱井翔看起来变了很多，黑色的短发看起来柔软利落，耳朵上的耳钉换成低调的磨砂银，整个人都规矩温和了不少。  
像是因为相叶的跳脱，他变得沉稳，也像是因为他的温柔，相叶变得更加开朗。  
横山裕突然八卦了起来，盯着樱井翔看了一会儿。

“你们是怎么认识的？”  
他问，樱井翔愣了一下，然后笑了。  
他眨眨眼睛。  
“他自己跑来的。”  
想想便笑起来。  
“嗯，把我家的房子当成了他家的房子，又不认识门上面的汉字，拼命摁门铃，打开门见到我以为是他爸妈养了新的小孩不要他了，什么话都没说就大哭起来。”

横山裕听得瞪大眼睛。  
“……啊？”  
樱井翔仿佛沉浸在了回忆里，嘴角弯起来便无法再拉下去。  
“其实受惊吓的是我啊，还以为被他讨厌了。”  
横山裕打断他。  
“等等，你们……”

樱井翔嗯了一声，看向横山裕。  
“我和相叶很小就认识了。”  
他比划了一下，大概三四岁的孩子的身高。  
“这么小的时候。”

“后来他家突然搬走，连告别也没来得及，我以为是他没告诉我，大概超生气的吧，也伤心。”  
樱井翔垂下目光。  
“病了一场之后，就把他忘记了，潜意识里大概也在回避一切和他有点类似，有点关系的人事物，弄得高中同校两年都不知道他就在我附近。”  
横山裕哦了一声，惊讶地，樱井翔笑了。

“好在他又自己跑到我身边来了。”  
他翘起嘴角。  
“虽然花了些时间，但是一看到那家伙哭起来的样子，很快就想起来是他。”  
是那个总是用软软的天真的声调叫他，捉着他的衣角，眼睛亮亮地老瞧着他的，小小的Masaki baby。

——小翔喜欢的人是谁？  
几乎每天都要问一遍，不知道为什么，从那时起樱井翔就觉得不好意思。  
或许也存了一点想要作弄相叶雅纪的心思。  
——才不是雅纪。  
捉着他的手的相叶的手，听到这个答案的时候总会紧张兮兮地攥得很紧。  
——小翔是骗人的吧？  
他会怕相叶雅纪真的哭，永远不能将他的立场坚持到底。  
——嗯。  
又或者说他的立场这时候才全部真实地暴露出来。

嗯。  
喜欢相叶雅纪。

横山裕没说话。  
他有点吓着了，也莫名其妙有点感叹。  
“你们真厉害啊。”  
最后吐出这么一句话，倒也觉得不用再说些什么了。  
所以果然会在一起的人，到最后也是会在一起的。

跟横山裕告别后樱井翔往回走，篮球场上的人都已经散了，留下相叶雅纪在那边等他，被几个小萝莉团团围住，有活泼胆大的，直接掂起脚尖chu了一下相叶雅纪的脸颊。  
樱井翔皱着眉头笑，相叶雅纪回头恰恰好地看见他，露出很灿烂的笑容。  
“小翔——！”  
他想起刚刚和横山裕最后说的话。

说他想起相叶雅纪之后，偶尔看着相叶会想到的事情。  
“我想知道，这个小家伙会缠着我到什么时候。”

他走到相叶的身边去。  
“去吃饭了？”  
他拍拍相叶金色的发顶。

“好哦，我们吃什么？”  
相叶雅纪抬手牵住他的手站起身来。  
樱井翔毫无缘由地觉得会是一生。  
他会一直期待着。  
他握紧相叶雅纪的手。

[好男孩番外 完]


End file.
